


I've Got You and You've Got Me

by IceQueen1996



Series: The Ice Queen's Adventures [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Slow Build, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 32,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueen1996/pseuds/IceQueen1996
Summary: Piper Knight, aka the Ice Queen was found on the streets on Manhattan by Captain America. Scared and alone, she quickly finds comfort in the friendship of a grieving Scarlet Witch. They're now inseparable and refuse to leave the other on their own in their times of need. This is their journey together through training and how their friendship develops. AU with no Civil War.





	1. The Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on FanFiction.net but I wanted to put it on here as well. Some of you may know it. For those who do, I promise the next chapter will be up soon. Those who don't, hope you enjoy it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper and Wanda are put through intensive daily training.

My back was slammed against a wall, the bricks shaking from the impact. My opponent was staring at me with complete fury. She pulled a knife from seemingly nowhere and held it up to my neck. There was a slight smirk from the opposing team. She went to press it into my skin but hesitated. I used this to my complete advantage and spun away, out of the hold I was in and flipped her over my back, slamming her onto the mat. Surely the assassin knew better about hesitation.

               "Damn, you're a good opponent," she muttered, standing up.  
               "Well I did learn from the best, Romanoff." She shrugged.  
               "Can't even deny that!" I raised an eyebrow at her. "You said it first, not me."

I had been training with S.H.I.E.L.D for three months now. Hand-to-hand combat was one of the very first things we were taught. Now, they're just testing us. Every move is recorded and analysed with specialist software that Stark had designed for Cap.

               Training again tomorrow?" I asked.  
               "Eager, aren't we?"  
               "To kick your arse again? Yeah."  
               "Don't get too cocky, Ice Queen. You've still got a long way to go. Especially as the Scarlet Witch is beating all of you, even Vision."  
               "That's because she cheats and messes with our minds!" I whined.  
               "That's not cheating, that's common sense." Natasha smirked.  
               "So you're saying I can freeze my opponents to the mat?" That's why I was recruited by Cap; because of my ability to control snow and ice and just about anything else that's cold.

Steve was on a run and saw me warding off a mugger by threatening to freeze his bollocks, permanently. After emitting a puff of snow, he ran off, terrified. Rather than get myself put on their hit list, Steve offered me a chance to hone and control my abilities at the newly reformed S.H.I.E.L.D. I was on the streets at the time, and so I gratefully accepted.

               "Not that extreme but close enough. Make use of your ability subtly. However the whole point of this is to learn not to be too dependent on your gifts." We left the training area.  
               "Tell that to Maximoff," I mumbled under my breath.  
               "You complaining about me again, Knight?" She had snuck up behind me.  
               "Jesus Christ, Maximoff. I wish you wouldn't do that." I clutched my chest for affect. The sorceress merely smiled at me. My resolve cracked and I smiled back.  
               "Play nice, kids. I'm going to speak to Steve."  
               "Yes, mom. Tell Dad we love him." The brunette cheekily grinned at the spy who rolled her eyes in return and walked away. Wanda turned to face me. "So how was training?" She asked as we started walking back to quarters before lunch.  
               "I beat Romanoff."  
               "Finally," the teenage Sokovian laughed. I glared at her.  
               "Ha-ha, hilarious. You had done a lot more training before going up against her."  
               "I'm only messing. You know I don't mean it." She bumped her shoulder against mine playfully.  
               "You're such a jerk." I stuck my tongue out at her.  
               "Part of my natural charm." She flipped her hair over shoulder in an exaggerated way. I rolled my eyes.  
               "What? Non-existent?" I ducked out of the way of a possible attack. Her eyes narrowed. Sheesh, she's fucking terrifying when she wants to be.  
               "If it's non-existent, why do you always hang around with me?" Boom. She's got me there.  
               "Fair play, Wanda." I held up my hands in surrender. "You win." She smiled smugly.  
               "Like I said, natural charm."  
               "How do I know you're not using your abilities to win us over?"  
               "I wouldn't do that, well, not to you at least. The others, well...that can be decided."  
               "Wanda!"  
               "I'm joking! Or am I?" I shoved her.  
               "You are such a pain."  
               "Why are you so concerned anyway? I've already said I would never do that you. You're my only friend and I don't want to hurt you." She sounded so vulnerable in that moment.

It was completely true though. Upon arrival, I was roomed with her and at first she refused to acknowledge me. However, deep in grief over her twin, the need for company took over and after a couple of weeks I got her to open up and she slowly began started telling me bits about herself. Of course, nightmares appeared and threatened to ruin the progress she had made but after a hug and a few whispers of comfort, she calmed down and fell asleep. Sometimes, I would create snow in the room if she couldn't go back to sleep and cheer her up. No one else, apart from maybe Hawkeye, could provoke such conversation if she was upset.

               "N'aww, what a sweetheart." I wrapped an arm around her shoulders in comfort.  
               "Nope, badass and scary are the correct terms. Don't tarnish my reputation."  
               "Now, why would I do such a thing?"  
               "Because you're so mean," she smirked.  
               I clutched my chest in mock hurt. "Me? Mean? Why I never." We stopped outside our quarters. Wanda leant herself against the wall, making her even shorter. We stared                at each other for a few moments; her eyes were shining with laughter.  
               "I know. You're the kindest person ever. Well, that's the side of you I get to see, especially when I'm upset." I smiled gently.  
               "Well you're my best friend, and I've always been a bit of a cuddle monster."  
               "The Ice Queen, a cuddle monster, no one would believe it." She smirked. I slapped her arm and she laughed, heading into our room.

The rest of the day went quickly; we were put through two three-hour lectures on morals and ethics from Steve and then an hour of physical testing from Hawkeye. When we were let go for the night, I slowly trudged up the stairs to our room and collapsed onto my bunk. A few moments passed and Wanda entered, copying my actions of falling into bed. We lay in silence until Wanda dozes off. I refuse to fall asleep before she does; no matter how tired I am, just in case she needs me. Two minutes after I heard her breath had evened out, I fell asleep.

To be honest, it doesn't matter much; any emotional pain she's in cuts through whatever dream I'm having and wakes me but I know it comforts her, having someone to watch out for her. After a while, she started tossing and turning, whimpering ever so often. I woke up immediately, rushing out of bed to kneel by her side.

               "Wanda?" Another whimper. Her fists clench in the blankets, knuckles turning white. "You're fine. You're perfectly safe, it's just a dream. It can't harm you." I took her hand in mine, massaging it to start the blood flow again. "Come back to me, come back to my voice and open your eyes." She rolled onto her side facing me, eliciting another cry. "Wanda, wake up, sweetheart." She bolted upright, looking around her in a state of panic. Suddenly, the hand that was supporting her slipped off the bunk and she fell straight onto me, my body cushioning the blow for her.   
               "Are you okay?" I asked, my concern evident. I brushed some hair from her eyes.  
               "It was terrifying," she cried. I wrapped her up in my arms and stood up, carrying her. She held on as this was a usual event for us. Me carrying her to her bed or mine after a nightmare. I sat down with her on my lap as she cried into my shoulder.  
               "Shh, I'm here; you're safe. I've got you. I've always got you." I kept whispering sweet nothings into her ear, rocking her gently. Her arms were iron tight around me and I knew it was going to be a long night while I calmed her down. The strong, independent woman that everyone else sees was emotionally broken in private. Her body shook whilst she sobbed and I kissed her forehead. "You're safe." After a while, she spoke, still crying.  
               "Don't ever leave me!" she whispered. Her accent was heavier with the tears. Her vulnerability hurt my heart as I held her.  
               "I'm not going anywhere, I'll always be here." My arms tightened to prove my point. I glanced at my alarm clock. 02.13, it read. Training in six hours; shooting. Great. Well, I wasn't going to hit anything.  
               "In my nightmare, you walked away and never came back; leaving me on my own again. Not after Pietro, I can't be alone." My heart broke.  
               "I'm here, no matter what. You're not getting rid of me anytime soon." How could I walk away? Wanda was my best friend.  
               "I'm sorry for keeping you awake," she sniffled but the tears were still falling.  
               "There's nowhere else I'd rather be than comforting my best friend, no matter what the time is." I told her. She looked up at me, a small smile played at the edge of her lips.  
               "The dream wasn't real." A statement to herself. A reassurance.  
               "Nope. What's real is me, holding you while you cry because that's what I want to do. It hurts me seeing you upset. I could never leave you on your own. No matter what happens, I'm on your side forever and always."  
               "Do you promise me?"  
               "I promise." She yawned. "Ooh, I saw that yawn. We best get some sleep."  
               "Can I stay with you? I feel safer and the nightmares go away."  
               "Of course, you can." I was never going to turn her down. I tossed the covers aside while we got comfortable. She cuddled up to me, her head in the crook of my neck, arms around my stomach. I cocooned us in the warmth of the blankets, my arms tight around her, protecting her.  
               "Night, Ice Queen." I smiled at the nickname.  
               "Night, Scarlet Witch. Wake me if you need me." I kissed her forehead. Her eyes fluttered close slowly.

 


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Piper bond further after Wanda's nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for those of you who originally reading this on FanFiction, the next chapter will be up tonight.

I waited until she was asleep until I attempted to shut my eyes. Surprisingly, it didn’t take long for me to doze off considering what time it was. When my alarm went off, we woke up in the same position; neither of us had moved all night. I had woken up before Wanda as always. I took a moment to study her; she always looked so peaceful when she was asleep. About ten minutes after me, Wanda woke up.  Sleepily, she looked up at me with a smile which was a good sign.

               “Good morning,” I started.  
               “Mornin’.”  
               “Feel better?” She nodded.  
               “Can we stay here all day?” she rested her head back on my shoulder.  
               “I would love to, but we have shooting practise in-” I checked the clock. “-one hour, twenty. And we’ve only got forty minutes until breakfast ends.” She groaned.  
               “I’m probably going to miss every target.” She curled up into a ball.  
               “Same here but we have to at least turn up.”  
               “That’s debatable.” She made herself comfy again. Before I could respond, someone knocked on the door. “Come in,” Wanda called.

The door opened and Natasha caught sight of us. To say she looked stunned was probably an understatement. She walked in and sat down on the bunk opposite. Still, we made no effort to move, especially as Wanda was trying desperately hard to fall asleep again. I could feel her breath on my shoulder evening out. Natasha looked like she still was trying to form coherent words about our position.

               “You alright, Romanoff?” I chuckled after a couple minutes of silence.  
               “I’m fine.” I startled her out of her shock. “You two look pretty comfortable…again,” she remarked with a teasing tone. It wasn’t the first time she had found us cuddled up but apparently, it still shocked her.  
               “Yeah, we are actually.”  
               “So what’s going on here?”  
               “I had a nightmare, Piper calmed me down, and I fell asleep in her bunk afterwards.” Wanda stated out of nowhere. Wasn’t she asleep?  
               “That’s cute.” Natasha was smirking at us.  
               “Well, what can I say; I’m such a caring person!” I received an elbow to the stomach. “Ouch! Was that really necessary?” I half-glared at my partner-in-crime.  
               “Of course, it was,” I could hear the smile in Wanda’s tone.  
               “Well, get your lazy asses out of bed, you better not be late to training.” Natasha stood and headed to the door. “I mean it or you get a five mile run, at Steve’s pace.”  
               “Well, I’ll be there; I can’t make any promises for Maximoff.”  
               “I will be there,” Wanda asserted. “I’d rather not have passed out from sheer exhaustion by nine o’clock.”  
               “I best be off. Be at the range by eight o’clock. And get out of bed.” And with that, Natasha left.  
               “We’ll be there,” I called as the door shut. Looking at Wanda, her eyes were closed again. “We best get up. C’mon, Maximoff.”  
               “Five more minutes, Piper. Please?” I sighed. Why do I give in so easily?  
               “Very well, five more minutes.”  
               “You’re the best,” she smiled. She rolled over so that our position was me spooning her. Let’s just hope Cap doesn’t walk in, he would never stop blushing. Five minutes passed and she turned again onto her back.  
               “Now we have to get up, Wanda.” She grumbled. “Are you ticklish?” Her eyes snapped open to stare at me.  
               “Don’t even think about it!”  
               “That’s a yes.” My hands grazed her sides and she let out the most girly squeal ever. “Are you gonna get up?” She groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes.  
               “I’m up.”  
               “Good.” Wanda stood up, stretching her back out, before grabbing some fresh clothes. I sat up and leant against the wall, yawning. Wanda went into the bathroom and I waited patiently, hearing the shower go. “Do you fancy going to town this weekend?” I called out after a few minutes of silence. She popped her head out the door to look at me, hair wrapped up in a towel whilst she brushed her teeth.  
               “And do what?”  
               “See a movie? Go to a restaurant? Or even go bowling. Something like that?”  
               “How about bowling and dinner? Make a night of it?”  
               “Sure,” I smiled. “But I’m paying.”  
               “No way,” she frowned.  
               “I’m paying,” I asserted.  
               “You pay for one; I’ll pay for the other?” She headed back behind the door, presumably to get dressed.  
               “No, this is my treat. I’m not changing my mind.” There was silence for a while before she appeared, rubbing her hair with a towel. She threw the towel in the corner of the room before she walked over to me.  
               “You are so sweet, Piper.” She sat down next to me and leant her head on my shoulder.  
               “You’re very welcome.” We sat in silence but by no means was it awkward.  
               “Did you mean what you said this morning?” she whispered after a few minutes.  
               “About what? Never leaving you?”  
               “Yeah.”  
               “Of course I did. I will never leave you. Not if I can help it.” I linked our hands. “You’re my best friend and I care about you.”  
               “I’ll always be here for you as well. No matter what situation we’re in, I will fight to keep you safe.”  
               “Same here.” I kissed the top of her head.  
               “I’m really hungry.” She looked at me with a gleam in her eye. The prospect of food awakened my stomach. “You should probably get dressed.” She chuckled.  
               “I’m going.” 

I grabbed the first clean clothes I could find before going to the bathroom. Once I was washed, dressed and ready to go, we went down to the canteen. Whilst the food wasn’t the greatest, it was balanced and better than nothing which I was used to on the streets. S.H.I.E.L.D had it worked out expertly what was needed to keep everyone going for the day. The group of us that were training for the New Avengers got slightly larger portions as long as we scanned our ID cards in.

While we were eating, Natasha and Steve joined us. She made a remark about us finally getting out of bed. Steve being Steve questioned it and she told him the story of how she found us in bed, hugging and how we looked so cosy. As suspected, Steve blushed and made his excuses to leave. Natasha grinned at us before heading after him with one parting comment.              

               “I love making him blush.” She jogged away.  
               “She wonders where we get our sass from,” Wanda remarked.  
               “She’s not exactly the greatest role model.”

 We stood up and disposed of our plates before heading back to quarters to finish getting ready. Once we were done, I settled myself on the couch to pass the time. Wanda was doing god knows what. As it got closer to time for training, I headed into the bedroom to find Wanda staring out of the window, arms folded across her chest, lost deep in thought. Scarlet energy was circling her. I approached slowly, placing a hand on her shoulder gently. She jumped and turned to face me. Her eyes were glowing red. 

               “Are you okay?” I inquired, kindly.  
               “Yeah, just thinking.” The energy disappeared and her eyes changed back to their normal colour.  
               “Am I privy to those thoughts?”  
               “Pietro, mainly.” She faced the window again. “Reminiscing, I suppose. How much he would have loved it here, this view.” She leant back, resting against my shoulder. The gentle touches between us ground her when she’s upset. That’s why neither of us minded.  
               “Even the traffic?” I commented.  
               “Can anyone like the traffic?” I laughed before pulling the teenager into a backwards hug, resting my chin on her shoulder.  
               “True. It is Manhattan’s biggest fault. It made my life a living nightmare out on the streets.” _The streets._ I tensed. I stared down at them in remorse. My home for two years before I came here. Wanda must have sensed a change in my thoughts and turned around in my arms.  
               “Piper, don’t go getting yourself upset. You’re safe here.” She stroked my cheek. I fought away the memories, trying to desperately run from them. Otherwise I would have a full meltdown and lose control. “Piper,” she whispered. I blinked, coming back to reality.  
               “I’m sorry. They crept up on me,” I muttered, referring to the memories.  
               “You’re safe here, they can’t get to you.” Wanda had heard some of my life but I left out the graphic details.  
               “I know. But the fear is enough.” Normally, I didn’t like to show the haunting images of my past still affect me, especially around Wanda. She needed me to be strong for her. She hugged me again, which I returned. We stood there for a few moments.  
               “We better head down,” she murmured. “Especially if we don’t want to run five miles.”  
               “Yeah, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Criticisms? Just drop me a comment.


	3. Causing a Storm

The five minute walk down to the ranges was filled of talk about training, what they were going to put us through today and so on. Upon arrival, the only one there was Vision outside.

"Good morning, Miss Knight, Miss Maximoff."  
"Good morning, Vision," Wanda replied.  
"Hi, Vision."  
"I trust you slept well."  
"As well as one could expect," Wanda muttered.  
"Troubles?"  
"Occasionally." Further speech was interrupted by the arrival of Rhodey and Sam.  
"Knight. Maximoff," Sam greeted.  
"Wilson." Wanda managed through gritted teeth.

Wanda and Sam don't really get along because he doesn't respect her or her abilities. Their face-offs during hand-to-hand are tense and Wanda tries her hardest not to cause him hell. Hawkeye and I have to remain on guard in case she loses control. After a stare-off (which Sam loses), Wanda shuffles closer to me, seeking comfort. I find her hand and give it a small squeeze. Just a message to her. I'm here. I've got your back. She smiles slightly and we wait for a while in silence.

The door to the range opens and we're ushered inside. Hawkeye is waiting with an array of weapons. Pistols, assault rifles, revolvers, shotguns, a couple of crossbows, a bow and arrow (not his), sniper rifles and machine guns. Even a couple of throwing knives. The things I'm best at.

"Morning, guys. Weapons practise today as you know. We're gonna have one shooting while the other four are practising hand-to-hand outside. Agent Romanoff will be here with me, supervising whilst Captain Rogers will be overseeing combat training." Hawkeye started.

"Vision, you're up first but we're gonna do the full safety briefing with all of you so we don't have to do it five times."

Yay. The safety briefing made me want to shoot myself. I could probably recite this off by heart now but I pretended to listen. Afterwards, we were sent off to the practise room. Wanda took on James which means I got Sam. Fantastic. Time to show him what I'm made of. I've not taken him on yet but his comments about Wanda have created a storm, swirling deep inside of me, dying to escape.

"You ready for this, Wilson?"  
"Depends. Can you handle losing?" I growled. Do not freeze him to the mat. Do not freeze him to the mat. Or the wall.  
"Unlikely but a man can dream."

The fight started off innocently. Simple movements easily blocked and deflected. After ten minutes, he started to taunt me. But his words were what caused the storm to be unleashed.

The same words as my tormenters out on the streets. Who would punch, kick and do whatever they wanted to me. Memories flashed up before my eyes. A fifteen year old me, who had been on the streets for only two weeks, being dragged down an alley by three men. Beaten and raped then left for dead. Somehow, I managed to get back up on my feet and carried on as well as I could.

Another one appeared. Two years later, the same three men, pushing me in front of incoming traffic. But my abilities saved me by creating a wall of ice which a car smashed into. The men had run off, not seeing me save my own life. I did the same in other direction.

An earlier one materialised, when I still had a home and a loving family. Then my abilities wreaked havoc and they found out what I was capable of. I was disowned, labelled a freak and kicked out with no money or food. All of this playing out before my eyes.

I sunk to my knees as a sixteen year old me was repeatedly kicked in the chest by my tormentor, doing whatever he can to hurt me. Powerless to stop it, I took the abuse, shutting out everyone and the pain.

Trapped in my sub-conscious, I was completely unaware of what reality was. The storm I had created, sweeping through the room. Eventually the memories dissipated and Wanda appeared. Just Wanda. Fighting her way to me. She must have inserted herself into my mind, to calm me and get through to me. I desperately reached out towards her.

"Piper, come back to me. I need you. You can't leave me now," Her soft, gentle voice broke through and gripped me, tugging me back to reality. "Open your eyes, please." I blinked several times until finally Wanda and the rest of them were hovering over me. My body jolted and I sat up. Wanda caught me as I panicked.  
"Where am I?"  
"You're with me, at the S.H.I.E.L.D training facility." She held me. Exhaustion kicked in and I felt my eyes closing.  
"Wanda, save me." I blacked out.

Several dreams and a couple of nightmares later, I woke up in a hospital bed. Blinding light greeted me. I blinked a few times, allowing my eyes to adjust to my surroundings. I was wired up to several machines. The only noise was the steady beeping from the ECG. I looked around and saw Natasha and Steve sat there. I started to cough. They looked up and Steve stood immediately, holding a glass of water with a straw. He offered me it and I sipped, clearing the tickle on my chest.

He set the cup back down and settled himself in the chair again. I rubbed my eyes, wanting to go back to sleep. The two Avengers were clearly looking for something to say but coming up short so I helped them out.

"Where's Wanda?" my voice was croaky.  
"We forced her to go and get some sleep. She sat here for two days straight, not eating or drinking or even moving. She was completely rigid and her eyes never left you. Hawkeye came and convinced her to get some sleep as he's the only other person she completely trusts after you," Natasha's voice was calming and gentle.  
"She'll back soon, though," Steve added, trying to seem helpful. I smiled. He's still so awkward around kids, which is what I am to him.  
"I'm already here," came a familiar voice. I looked at the door. Sure enough, my best friend was stood there. I opened my arms and she all but ran into them. She jumped onto the bed and curled into my side, burying her head in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her tightly. "Please. Please never do that to me again." She sounded like she wanted to cry.  
"I'm here." I kissed the top of her head,  
"I thought I was going to lose you."  
"You're not getting rid of me." I stroked her hair. Steve and Tasha left the room silently while we lay there, enjoying each other's company.  
"How are you feeling?" she asked a couple of minutes later, looking at me.  
"Better. A lot better." I smiled.  
"I've never seen you lose control like that. You created a storm so massive Falcon was swept off his feet. The good news is, he feels guilty."  
"He can apologise when I next see him. But you, you brought me back. You grounded me and I can never repay you."  
"I had to physically plant myself in your mind. I saw what you saw, those memories. I'm honestly surprised it hasn't happened already."  
"I try to push them away but his words, Sam's words brought them flooding back. He didn't know, though. How could anyone?"  
"It seems we both need taking care of, occasionally," Wanda laughed dryly.  
"It would seem so, my dear. It would seem so."  
"Well, I'll always take care of you, no matter what."  
"The same here. Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd it go?


	4. Getting a suit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realised, as I was posting this chapter, that none of my formatting had copied over onto the previous chapters. I've now been back and fixed that.  
> Without further ado...  
> (Bold text is Piper's thoughts, Italics for Wanda).

The doctor walked in later. I have to stay off training for a week, come for daily check-ups, attend counselling for two weeks and if the therapist says I need more I have to go for longer. The good news is, in the midst of the storm I created; Sam was swept of his feet and got a concussion from hitting his head. All clouds have a silver lining, I suppose. Wanda pretended to side with the doctor about the therapy but she was pushing her thoughts to me which told me the complete opposite. However she is on side with me off training for a week. I managed to negotiate me watching it, just not partaking in the activities. I'm not even allowed to leave the bloody infirmary until tomorrow.

When the doctor left, Wanda turned to face me. She pushed her thoughts out. _What a bastard_. I laughed, nodding in agreement. Hawkeye came to visit later. He made big point of reminding himself never to piss me off. Wanda had sat herself in a chair by this point but only because a nurse kept glaring. She was, however, sat as close to the bed as she could, playing with my fingers. Oh, the small things in life that amuse us.

Tasha came back later, minus Steve, just to make sure I was alright. Like she said, 'us women have to stick together'. She didn't accept it but she was the closest thing Wanda and I have to a mother. Hawkeye's our surrogate father but he loves it. His paternal instincts are so strong because of his kids. We've even been invited down to the farm but never had enough free time to go.

Night rolled around soon enough and the nurses failed to move Wanda from her seat. When they were gone, I faced Wanda.

"I will be fine, you know. I'm not in any danger."  
"I don't like that room on my own. I'm happier next to you, in this chair." Ah, that's why. If she has a nightmare, there'll be no one to look after her. Plus, if it's the one about me leaving again, I don't think she'll cope to find me missing in the middle of her hysteria.  
"Come up on the bed then," I patted next to me.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course I am. C'mon, bestie; the cuddle monster is waiting to be unleashed."

She climbed onto the bed without hesitation, making herself comfy curled into a ball next to me, one arm draped over my stomach. I pulled her closer, seeing her contented smile of being loved and cared for. Like I said, I'm a cuddle monster. I pressed a kiss to her head and settled myself, waiting, as always, for Wanda to doze off first. She fell asleep with a smile on her face. No matter her abilities or what happened with Ultron, she was such a peaceful person. She really wasn't a fan of conflict.

There were no interruptions during the night, no nightmares, nothing to prevent a full eight-hour sleep. I woke up to find Wanda smiling at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I chuckled as the smile grew into a grin.  
"You know, you talk in your sleep, right?"  
"What was I saying?"  
"There were a few mumbles, I heard my name pop up a couple of times but that was the only distinguishable word. Everything was jumbled together."  
"Sounds about right." I shrugged.  
"Whatever happened though, you pulled me even closer than I was already. Not that I'm complaining at all, plus it was really cute."  
"Oh really?"  
"I feel safe with you. Me and you against the world, no matter what."  
"Best friends for life." I clasped my hand with hers and grinned.

The doctor walked in. With a chirpy tone, he informed me that I could be discharged, and then left to grab some paperwork for me. I think he was glad that he was getting rid of me and Wanda as we could cause havoc if we wanted to. Wanda sat herself up and slid off the bed. With a quick kiss to the top of my head (that's a first. Guess she's serious about taking care of each other), she left to grab me a change of clothes.

All I could do was wait for someone to come back. The doctor came first, handing me a clipboard with a form to sign and the details of my therapy session. Wanda came back later with my leather jacket, favourite shirt, jeans and boots. It had all been custom made by Stark so I could use my abilities properly. The free-flowing movement that it allowed was a major pro as I was always on the move when using my abilities.

"You've still got a week off, what are you going to do with yourself?" Wanda questioned as I tied up my boots.  
"I'm gonna be studying how Sam and Colonel Rhodes work and fight. Just so I can take them down when I'm back."  
"Wilson, definitely."  
"Without a doubt." A nurse rolled in a wheelchair.  
"I'll be fine, I can walk."  
"Are you sure? Dr. Horne recommended-"  
"She said she's fine!" Wanda interrupted her.  
"I'll leave it here, just in case." The nurse left.

Wanda refused to leave my side until I was healed, no matter how much I told her to train because I would still be there. Stark turned up a couple of days later, just to check on me. He does care, no matter how much he denies it. We started to talk about what I would wear out in the field which led to a trip to his lab at the tower. He started to show me a piece of protective material that was extremely durable that had been created in Hawai'i.

"How much have we got of this stuff?" I could so use this.  
"Tons, I ordered in bulk and a range of colours."  
"Why?"  
"Cheaper," he shrugged.  
"You're a billionaire and still a complete tightwad." I shook my head in amusement.  
"Yeah but that's what makes me, me."  
"Well, we can't argue with that, old man," The young Sokovian in the corner commented dryly. He shot her a look and she smirked in return.  
"What are you gonna wear, Maximoff, huh?"  
"We've sorted mine already, Stark. Remember or is old age getting to you?" He glared at her again.  
"Can we get this in a different colour? My colour?" I changed the subject back.  
"Ice blue? Sure, don't see why not. I think we've got some in storage." I grinned. "Friday?" He called to his A.I.  
"Yes, Sir?"  
"Can you check the storage manifesto for product 8-7Delta-468?"  
"The hard-wearing fabric?"  
"In an icy blue colour?"  
"I confirm we have that in storage."  
"Fantastic. I'm gonna go collect it now and we'll start work."  
"Bring a couple of other blues as well," I called as Tony left the room.  
"Sure, great. More to carry."

Wanda was smiling in amusement. I wandered to her side and she pulled me into a hug. Leaning her head against my chest, we stood in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. She entered my head again, to talk privately. _Stark's having a lot of fun with this._ I nodded. **Because he cares about us secretly**. _I know_. **To be fair, so am I. I finally get a suit**. Her red energy tendrils were floating around us, enveloping us. _Aww, bless your cotton socks_. **Mean**. _Oh, you love me_. **Debatable**. She hit me on the arm. **Ouch, I was joking**. _You better have been._ **I love you lots and lots. Me and you taking on the world**. _Of course. Nothing will ever stop us_.

Someone cleared their throat. We looked around to see Stark and Hawkeye standing there, slightly awkwardly holding rolls of material. Wanda's energy around us started to fade and I kissed her forehead before letting go. I smirked at the two men.

"Ready to get started?" Stark cracked a smile at the challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it?


	5. Aww, They Care

We spent hours coming up with numerous ideas and different suits. I made him run up and down to storage to grab more rolls of various materials that would enhance the suit. Midnight hit and we were still going. Wanda had fallen asleep on a small cot in the corner. While Stark was on one of his runs, I grabbed the tattered blanket that had been tossed to the side and placed it over her, with a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

"You two are very cosy," a voice came from the corner of the room. I saw Hawkeye leaning against the corner with his arms folded. He was staring at me, thoughtfully. I never even realised he was still here.  
"Yeah, well, I care about her and she cares about me. We've only really got each other. When I first joined, she was grieving for her twin and she needed someone to show that they cared about her and so did I, having just come off the streets. We just became one, leaning on each other to get through and supporting each other while we adapted to our new lives. Hers without Pietro and mine, adjusting to civilisation again, not having to fend for myself as much." My eyes never left her while I talked. I pushed some hair out of her face and stroked her cheek.  
"I'm glad you have each other. I saw how heartbroken she was when she lost her twin. She was inconsolable for weeks. She went through the motions of training but she was so distant and changed but then you turned up and slowly she returned to a form of reality. The smiles returned as well as the quick-witted, dry humour." He walked over to us and sat himself in a chair.  
"She has got a very sharp tongue," I turned to face Hawkeye who was smiling gently at us.  
"Why don't you have a rest? It's half past midnight. I know for a fact that Stark is passed out in the storage room. Pepper is seeing to him." Wanda let out a small whimper. I turned back to her.  
"Shh, I'm here." I stroked her hair. She shifted closer.  
"I'll leave you to it. Keep her safe." He nodded to Wanda's sleeping form.  
"Always," I stared him straight in the eyes.

His paternal instincts kicking in, he confirmed that we were fine before he left. Once he was gone, I climbed into the cot behind Wanda. I wrapped her up in my arms and pulled her close. She let out a sigh, letting me know she knew I was there. She rolled over, cuddling into me and the whimpers diminished slowly.

After ten minutes of gentle breathing on Wanda's part, I allowed myself to doze off. After a dreamless night, I was woken up at six by Pepper entering with Stark. I kept both eyes closed, pretending to be asleep while they talked.

"You fell asleep in the storage cupboard, Tony!"  
"Me and the kid had been designing her a suit. She needs it for the field and we got so embroiled that while I was away, I noticed the time and seized the opportunity to rest."  
"Anything could have happened to them! They're still young, both still teenagers and both still vulnerable, no matter how much they deny that fact." **Hey, we're perfectly fine as long as we have each other. Watch it, Potts**. "And they will deny it. But we have to keep an eye on them. Laura keeps ringing me to make sure they're fine and she's never even met them. But our motherly instincts are through the roof with these two. They need our care." I heard Stark sigh.  
"Pepper, I promise you that they're safe here. We know about the tormenters of the streets that hurt Piper." **Huh?** "I saw one of their attacks on her while I was out and about. At the time, we obviously didn't know the kid but I called in Cap and we dealt with them then and there." **They did what now? I knew I didn't see them in the final few weeks**. "I couldn't let them hurt her anymore. And I heard their words to her; it clearly wasn't the first time that she had been beaten; the cuts, scrapes, bruises and scars were in abundance."  
"Why did you not bring her in?" **Because I ran off before even seeing Stark**. Wanda's eyes started to slowly open as the conversation progressed.

"Morning," I whispered.  
"Morning. What's going on?"  
"They're having a discussion…about us." She raised an eyebrow and I shrugged. "Let's just listen. I doubt they even know we're here." I turned my attention back to Stark.

"She ran away before I got the chance to so I dealt with the three men with help from Steve. Figured we could at least get them off her back. Then Steve found her without even knowing she was the girl. I've been keeping an eye on her ever since she got here. On her rehabilitation, her training, everything. Wanda, although I had my reservations about that girl, has been the best thing that happened to Piper because she's helped her function." Wanda nodded in agreement and I rolled my eyes.  
"What's going on in here?" Steve walked in with Tasha.  
"Telling Pepper about how much I care about the kids because her motherly instincts are going insane and she's worried that I left them alone last night to take a nap. Apparently Barton's wife, Laura, has been phoning to get updates on them every now and then as well."  
"Well, Ice Queen is still off training for a few days and the Scarlet Witch will not leave her side, hasn't since the accident. Well, until we got her to sleep for a few hours." Natasha told them. "Why don't we give them a break at the farm with Laura? She'll keep them perfectly safe and the kids will love them."  
"Should one of us go and check on them?"  
"Check on whom?" Clint walked in, half asleep.  
"Knight and Maximoff."  
"They're right over there," he pointed to us. We shut our eyes instantly when another five pairs fell on us. "I'm genuinely surprised they haven't woken up with how loud you're all talking."  
"I'll wake 'em," I heard Tasha say.  
"No, leave them. They're not doing any harm," Tony said. "It's only six o'clock, anyway. Just because we're up at a ridiculous time doesn't mean they have to be."  
"We were thinking, Clint, maybe they could take a break on your farm, help out a bit and recuperate."  
"Of course, that's a great plan. Laura would love to have them and I'll go with them. They do need a break." **Do they care about us that much? Aww.** "Honestly, if Laura could adopt them I think she would." _She's never even met us and she wants to adopt us?_ Wanda's thought popped into my head. **I know. It's crazy**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Yay or Nay?


	6. Becoming an Avenger

I shifted to lie on my back and Wanda followed, given the fact that we're practically intertwined. Her head ended just over my heart, arms draped over me. One of my arms was wrapped around her waist and the other coming up to hold her hand that had come to rest on my shoulder. Our legs were completely tangled up. She closed her eyes again, looking sleepy. I rested my head on top of hers. We must have looked a sight but quite frankly I didn't care. She is my cuddle buddy and these are the moments between us that keep me going.

"I think they're awake." Damn, they're on to us. I sighed. Footsteps approached and I didn't want to open to my eyes to find out who it was.  
"Yo, kid?" Hawkeye whispered. Wanda mumbled something incoherent and I wanted to laugh. Ever the drama queen. "I know you're both awake. Nice try."  
"Hey, Clint."  
"Good morning to the pair of you," I heard Stark speak. I begrudgingly opened one eye to look at the Avengers.  
"Morning."  
"Piper," Wanda whined. "Why give us away?" She opened her to eyes to give me a small glare.  
"We're in a room with super spies, a genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist, the most athletic soldier on the planet and a woman with sharp instincts. They knew we were awake." Everyone chuckled at the frown on Wanda's face.  
"I'm not getting up yet," she stated. "Meaning that you can't move either because I'm incredibly comfy."  
"Yes, dear," I sighed. With a content look, she snuggled further into my side and closed her eyes. I turned to the elders in the room. "So, why are you guys awake?"  
"I found Tony passed out in the storage cupboard and so was lecturing him about his back," Pepper started.  
"Amongst other things," Tony added. She elbowed him in the stomach. They clearly didn't realise we had heard the majority of the conversation. "What? It's true." Everyone glared at him with a 'Shut-up-Stark' look. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly and found something to busy himself with.  
"Everyone else gets up at this time," Tasha finished.

I caught sight of Steve who blushing slightly. Bless him. He made his excuses when he realised he had been caught with said blush and left the lab. Pepper pulled up a chair next to the cot and watched Tony. They acted like lovesick teenagers half of the time, they were worse than me back in high school. When I still went… Nope, nope, nope, go away, brain. Now is the not time. I tightened my arms slightly, so I could remind myself where I was, that I was safe.

Wanda peeked one eye open at me, checking I was okay. I smiled at her and she shook her head at me in amusement. I started making funny faces at her. She started full on laughing as I continued. Everyone was looking at us as I made my best friend laugh. In the end, I started tickling her. She squealed loudly. She tried desperately to escape my grasp but couldn't. Eventually I relented and sat up.

"Well," she started, still laughing. "That's certainly one way to wake a person up." I grinned at her.  
"Oh, you love it." I nudged her playfully  
"Meanie," she sat herself next to me. I tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear.  
"Would you have me any other way?" She shook her head and I grinned. I started making ice in my hands; ice that wouldn't melt due to its composition and bonding between the layers. I watched as it started to take form as small figure.  
"I'll get you back." She said as she watched me create.  
"Of that I have no doubt." The figure finished as a small version of Wanda, using her energy. I placed it in her palm.  
"You are amazing," she looked at me, amazed.  
"Well, I try."  
"Knight?" Stark wandered over. "You awake enough to finish the suit?" I grinned.  
"Without a doubt."

I stood up and we went back to where it was lying on the table. It had three layers so far. The under layers, essentially a t-shirt and shorts in a dark shade of magenta were made of the protective durable material. They were there as the last resort if anything made through my outer layer, consisting of an ice-blue coloured long sleeve shirt and sapphire blue, form-fitting, trousers made of Kevlar but easily-movable. The collar was high up my neck but not restricting. The middle layer was a material chest plate as well, adding extra protection to my heart and stomach. The suit had plenty of pockets, some hidden, for various items.

Stark had created some shoes for me, also blue with some white in them, that were tailored to my feet but elasticated material so as they grow, so will the shoes. The sole was a thick rubber that would take years to wear down. They had retractable traction on them so I could grip my feet to snow and ice if I needed to. If not, I could run freely with the grip and not fall over but I could slide along as well. I refused head wear because it didn't suit me at all.

There wasn't really much left to do on the suit apart from reinforce the stitching of the chest plate and finish attaching the fixed holster to my belt. I had two sheaths on each side for knives as well as a belt to hold more.

Tony was working on the stitching while I grabbed some coffee. Wanda had hauled herself out of bed and was inspecting the suit with Tasha. From the kitchen, I watched as they whispered to each other and then to Stark. Whatever they were saying, he was agreeing with and all of a sudden Natasha ran out of the room. I left the kitchen and handed Tony a mug and Wanda. She sipped it gratefully and then looked at me with a smirk. I stared at her, confused, sipping my own drink.

"What?" I asked after a few moments.  
"Nothing," I'm just impressed with the suit. I looked at her sceptically. "It is very well done."  
"It is, however, missing something," Tasha walked back in the room with Steve. He was smiling at me.  
"What?" I was completely bemused. "What's missing?"  
"These," Cap held up two embroidered patches shaped as the letter 'A'. "The mark of the Avengers, every deserving member gets them and you, Piper Knight, definitely deserve them."  
"I'm completely in agreement," Stark added. Steve placed them in my hands.  
"Do they just attach?" Stark nodded.  
"They bind with the fabric in any material and so never come off. If you look closely, there is a spot on each arm where they go. Do you want to put them on?" I studied each arm and saw a faint mark in the same shape and the same size as the patch.  
"It's pretty difficult to get this wrong so I'll try." I put the first in place and straight away it worked. I tried to nudge it and there was no movement whatsoever. The second one was just the same.  
"Perfect. They look they belong there," Wanda chuckled. I smiled. I had a home and a family for the first time in three years. They cared about me and I belonged here, with these people.  
"So, we have a proposition for you two," Clint started. I smirked at Wanda who returned it. We turned to face them. "How would you like to spend a couple of days at my farm? I'll be there and so will my wife and three kids. Just to finish recovering, Piper. We figured you deserve a break.  
"Your son, you gave him Pietro's name as well, didn't you?"  
"Yes I did, Nathanial Pietro Barton. Your brother saved my life and I could never repay him. I wanted to tribute him in some way and this was the only way that seemed appropriate. Laura wants to meet you both. She's a mother and she's concerned about you both. You're both still teenagers, after all. So what do you think?"  
"I'd love to," I responded after a few moments.  
"Same here, I'd rather enjoy it."  
"Brilliant, I'll arrange transport for in say three hours, pickup at the training facility? Gives you a chance to finish up here and get some stuff packed up for a couple days."  
"It sounds great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts, comments, and constructive criticism is welcomed.


	7. Time Off

With a smile, I turned my attention back to my suit. It really did look good. I owe Stark so much for this one. He was finishing up the reinforced stitching so I worked on the holster. Once that was finished, I could proudly say I have a suit for when the Avengers were needed. We would all look like we belonged. Of course the suit wasn't the most important part and we still had training left to go but we' were looking more battle ready than we were two months ago. I was good with a knife (better than the others) and a rifle. Hawkeye was obviously the best marksman but due to his training, we significantly improved within two weeks. I now had more control over my abilities; I'm still training with them but there had been progress.

We still had the teamwork tasks left to go, which included simulations of all type. We were due to start them this week but due to mine and Wanda's absence, they were postponed. The boys have been doing more rifle work in our time off. As long as we succeeded in the team tasks, we were fine.

"Piper," Wanda interrupted my musings. "We should get back and pack. We don't want to let Hawkeye down and be late."  
"Well, it's done," I said, referring to the suit. "Let me hang it up and we can go." I grabbed a hangar off a table and placed it on there. "Have we got transport or are we walking?"  
"There's transport here but won't be ready for thirty minutes, giving us a chance to eat."  
"What do you fancy? Eggs? Bacon? Eggs and Bacon?" I studied the fridge contents.  
"That sounds delicious. I'll make some hash browns and scrambled eggs while you cook the bacon."  
"Now this is teamwork."

I placed four pieces of bacon on the cooker. I noticed Stark's iPod connected to a speaker and hit the play button. Bon Jovi's 'Livin' on a Prayer' started and we danced around the kitchen. Nat walked in and laughed at us as we belted out the words. Then American Pie came on and I grinned.

I danced around Tasha and she sighed, walking around me to check on the food that we had neglected. We continued singing as Wanda checked the eggs and the hash browns. Once it was all ready, I dished it out onto plates. Nat had already eaten but took a seat at the island anyway.

"Music fan, are you?" she chuckled in amusement as we ate.  
"Yeah, especially the 80's," I replied between mouthfuls.  
"I'm more of a 60's fan. The Beatles were the best band ever," Wanda added after a minute.  
"Why does that not surprise me?" I paused, my fork halfway to my mouth. Tasha smiled.  
"How are you both feeling?"  
"I feel great, actually. The accident last week was just a small moment that I had. I'm not gonna let it happen again."  
"So therapy went well then? I presume you did actually go?" She raised an eyebrow at me.  
"Yes, I went to my appointment, albeit reluctantly. But Wanda stuck to her promise to Dr. Horne that I would go for as long as it was required."  
"I read the woman's mind. With the attitude you showed, it won't be too long."  
"Attitude?"  
"She was really positive. I was so proud."  
"Well, keep it up. You've got your suit now and the patches. Prove that you've earned them."  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
"How are you, Wanda? Feeling good?"  
"Indeed. I feel safe and wanted here. Piper and I have each other's backs and of course, we'll protect the rest of the team as well as best we can."  
"I'm glad to hear it. We are a team and we all bring something to it. You're the energy master that keeps us going; Piper is the knife-throwing, ass-kicking Ice Queen. Falcon is the flight. Rhodey is the eyes and ears and Vision is the quirkiness. We all have our place and I expect you will all pass with flying colours."  
"And Steve is the leader; you're the brains, Stark, the engineer and Clint, the marksman."  
"Exactly. We're all needed to keep the unit functional."  
"Well, if it hadn't been for your training, things could have been very different."  
"You were all well-motivated. That reduces a great amount of stress."

The conversation took a lighter tone after this and Hawkeye joined us. We were all sitting around laughing when he noticed the empty plates in front of us and pouted. After grumbling that no one offered to cook him breakfast, Tasha reminded him that Laura would have food ready and waiting for him. He perked up and started joking around with us. The conversation was interrupted when someone came to collect us to get back to base. We all stood up and they grabbed their stuff. I placed the plates in the dishwasher and grabbed my suit.

"Are we all going back?" I questioned.  
"Us four and Cap as well," Hawkeye informed us.  
"He isn't driving, right?" I looked at him in pure alarm.  
"No, I am."  
"Good, he drives like an old man."  
"He is an old man!" Wanda pointed out.  
"Fair point."

Steve was already waiting by the truck when we turned up. His shield strapped to his back, he climbed into the passenger seat when he saw us. They all placed their stuff in the truck bed and I laid my suit carefully to one side and put the cover over it. Making sure the back was secure; I climbed into the back with Tasha and Wanda. After I was strapped in, Hawkeye put his foot down.

We sped through the Manhattan streets, well as much as we could with rush hour traffic. After a half an hour journey, we pulled up through the gates of the training facility. The tower wasn't as tall as the Avengers tower but close enough. I swear Tony has a hug thing about height. Granted, the views were amazing on the upper floors but there's definitely height issues.

I grabbed my suit out of the back and then Wanda and I headed up to our room to pack. I grabbed the most casual clothes that I owned, some faded jeans, a couple of plaid shirts, my old leather jacket and my hunting boots. My few personal belongings, photos and a necklace were tucked into a secret compartment in my bag along with my S.H.I.E.L.D Identification and a small switch blade.

As soon as I was done, I turned to face Wanda who was sat on her bunk with a photo frame in her hands. I knew the photo all too well; it was of her and her twin before they'd fought with the Avengers, sided with Ultron or even volunteered to be a part of Strucker's experiments. Back before she had her abilities and her twin was still alive.

I sat myself next to her and wrapped an arm around her in comfort. She leant into the embrace offered and rested her head on my shoulder. Her arm came up to lace our fingers together and I placed my hand over the one holding the photo. We sat in silence before a few moments before she spoke, still staring at the photo.

"I miss him so much. He was so stupid, yet so brave. I wish we had never signed up to those experiments, that Stark had never taken our parents away from us and that life was simple!" she finished with a growl.  
"Hey, hey, shh. Don't let yourself get angry." I brought the hand the covered hers up to her cheek and turned her to look at me. "I cannot imagine what it's like to lose a twin because I never had one. Especially when you were so close. But, Pietro is still with you," I moved my hand from her cheek and pointed to her heart. "In here." I can't imagine he'd leave his younger sister on her own."  
"Hey, he was only twelve minutes older than me." I bypassed the objection and continued.  
"He fought because he never wants to see you hurt. He knew that his actions would not only save Clint and that kid but you as well, in the long run. He died to save you and that's what made him the best brother in the world. It's what made him an Avenger. He knew Clint and the rest of them would protect you."  
"He brought you to me, I swear."  
"You know what? I have no doubt about that. Even in death, he's protecting people. He got me off the streets and you, a best friend that will protect you while he can't."  
"You can never leave me!"  
"And betray his memory in the process of hurting you? Never, I wouldn't do it." She smiled.  
"We should probably get changed. We're still in yesterday's clothes."  
"True," I shrugged. Do you want to get showered first or shall I go?"  
"I take less time, I'll go first."  
"Hey, I don't take that long!"  
"Long enough," she smirked. Placing the photo on top of her bag, she grabbed some spare clothes and wandered into the bathroom with a smug smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did people like/dislike? Reviews and comments equal virtual cookies ;)


	8. The Farm: Barton Clan

Forty minutes later, we were both ready and raring to go. We headed downstairs with our bags and waited in the foyer. The receptionist (yes, there's a receptionist and knows absolutely everything about everyone; it's weird) was chatting on the phone to someone about something that sounded important. As we entered, however, she greeted us with a smile and then focused on her phone call again.

Clint turned up with two holdalls and a backpack twenty minutes after us. How much stuff was he taking? I thought I had a lot, considering I've managed to fill a 50 litre holdall. He smiled at us and led us to where a Quinjet was waiting. We filed on and stashed our bags at the back of the craft. Once we were strapped in, Hawkeye sat himself in the pilot's seat.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," he started with a chuckle, trying to speak in a posh voice. "The flight will be about an hour long. The weather is sunny and clear at our destination and there are expected to be no delays. So, sit back and enjoy the flight." Wanda and I were laughing so hard that if it hadn't of been for the straps across our chest, I would have fallen out of my seat.  
"Clint, you're such a joker."  
"That's my job, with three kids and a team to train, one of us needs a sense of humour and that fell to me."  
"We can tell," Wanda wiped away tears of mirth.

The flight went fairly quickly, Clint allowing us to study the plane once we had levelled out. There was an abundance of gadgets and gizmos with various functions. They had Tony Stark written all over it. That man has way too much free time on his hands. Pepper needs to keep him occupied more.

"Girls, we're about to land, strap yourselves in for me."  
"Sure thing, Clint."

It was the gentlest landing I think I've ever experienced. Upon touchdown, Clint set the ramp down and handed us our luggage. We could see the house from here; it looked stunning from here. I could see kids running around in the yard.

"It's beautiful," Wanda stated in awe.  
"Well, it's home and Laura keeps the place going."  
"It's wonderful."

The walk down to the house was so peaceful. Wanda and I were amazed by the nature. Everything was blooming after a bitter winter. We reached the gates and Clint opened them so we could go through. The kids looked up when they heard the metal squeak. The young girl, jumped at him and he caught her effortlessly, having dropped his bags to open the gate. He wrapped an arm around the boy who held him tightly.

I saw something in my peripheral and saw a woman, no older than Barton, holding a baby in her arms, waiting on the deck. She smiled at him fondly. He set his daughter on her feet, picked his bags up again and swiftly walked over. We followed quietly; the kids were staring at us with a questioning gaze. Clint put his bags by the foot of the stairs, walked up them and wrapped his arms around his wife. We waited silently whilst they conversed. After a few minutes, he turned to face us, the baby now in his arms.

"Girls, this is my wife, Laura, Laura, meet Piper Knight and Wanda Maximoff."  
"It's lovely to meet you both." She pulled me into a hug which I reciprocated slightly awkwardly. She then moved onto Wanda who smiled kindly. "Kids, come and say hello to our two new guests." The two kids came and stood in front of us.  
"Hello," the boy offered. "I'm Cooper." The little girl smiled at us so I knelt down to her level with a smile.  
"Hi there, what's your name?"  
"Lila," she responded shyly.  
"Well, Lila, your dress is very pretty."  
"Thank you, my Aunt Nat got it for me."  
"Well, she has very good taste." Lila laughed shyly. I stood up and Wanda grinned at me.  
"Kids, this is Piper and Wanda, they're going to be staying with us for a couple of days while they recover." Laura looked at her husband. I knew that look all too well. _We're going to be talking later_. He nodded at turned back to us.  
"Will they read to us?"  
"Sure, if you want us to?" Wanda offered. "I love reading."  
"Oh god, she's damn near impossible to talk to when there's a book in her hands. I never get a response." Wanda nods in agreement. Nathanial started wailing.  
"Looks like Nathanial needs his feed, I'll take care of it." Hawkeye went back inside.  
"I'll show you two to your room, then. You don't mind sharing, do you?"  
"No, we share at the base, so all is fine."  
"Kids, you can go and play again. We'll be back in a few minutes."  
"Go and pick a book and we'll read?" Wanda told Lila. She nodded happily and ran past us. We picked up our bags again and followed the older Barton into the house.  
"You've got your own bathroom, as well. We didn't want you sharing with us and the kids." We set our bags down.  
"Thank you, Mrs Barton."  
"Laura, please. Mrs Barton makes me feel old," she chuckled and sat herself down. "Clint was very concerned about you both when he rang me last. What I do want to know though is what he meant about an accident?"  
"Ah. Well, do you know that we're both enhanced?" I started. She nodded. "Well, I can control snow and ice. When my parents found out, I was disowned by my whole family and kicked out. I lived on the streets for three years, until about three months ago when Captain Rogers found me. I had tormenters, the same three men that would do everything they can to hurt me; I was raped by all three, two weeks after being kicked out. They left me for dead but my abilities saved my life. When they found out I was still alive, they did everything they could to kill me but nothing worked." Laura gasped in shock. Wanda wiped away a stray tear that had escaped and took my hands in comfort.  
"Shh," Wanda whispered. I wrapped an arm around her and she held me tightly while I tried desperately not to cry.  
"Cap swooped in and got me off the streets, gave me a safe place to live, hot food and medical care. I was roomed with Wanda and well, now we're best friends and look after each other but the memories never fade. They stick with me and are always are at the back of my mind, fighting their way to hurt me. A week ago, we were training, hand-to-hand combat. Nothing we hadn't done before. I was fighting Wilson. He started to taunt me. What he didn't realise is how much his words would get under my skin. The same words as those three men every time I was punched or kicked or raped." The tears were flowing down my cheeks but I kept going. "I was so caught up in my memories that I created a snow storm in the room. Swept Falcon off his feet, Wanda brought my back to reality with her abilities and then I passed out."  
"Oh, sweetheart," Laura stood up and hugged me. "Now I see why Clint was so worried. You're welcome here anytime; you're both been through so much and still teenagers. Now it's time to be taken care of."  
"We survive," I shrug. "We've had no choice, neither of us," I gestured to Wanda. "We do what we can to keep going."  
"Well, you rest yourselves up for now, I'm gonna start dinner and Clint will be out in the yard cutting wood."  
"We're gonna go read Lila a story," Wanda smiled.  
"Yeah, it'll get my mind off my past and help me focus on the future. Plus, I've always loved kids."

Laura smiled and left the room. We trailed after found the smaller Barton sitting on the couch with a book in hand. Wanda sat next to her and I sat next to Wanda. She leant against me and I wrapped an arm her shoulder. Lila handed Wanda the book and we saw that it was Peter Pan.

"Oh, I loved this book as a kid," I commented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am enjoying re-posting this on here. Simply because I'm actually paying attention to it.


	9. The Farm - Day 1: A Place to Call Home

We sat for the next three hours, taking turns reading to Lila, she enjoyed it thoroughly because we were new friends to her. Cooper had sat himself on the armchair with a sketchpad and began to draw while also listening. Clint had placed little Nathaniel in his cot next to us, asleep, so he could work in the yard. Laura was in the kitchen so I kept checking on him every now and then. During Wanda's turn, Clint came in, covered in mud and oil. He quickly washed his hands in the sink and wiped his face before checking on his son.

When he saw all of us together, he grinned. Wanda hadn't noticed him standing there as she continued reading. Lila was totally engaged in what she was saying and so didn't notice her father either. Clint moved back into the kitchen to talk with his wife. I saw them whispering about something, probably us.

"You all look like you're having fun," Laura commented.  
"We are, thank you," Wanda replied. "I've missed reading."  
"I don't think Lila will let you leave, if I'm honest." Clint sat himself down on a kitchen chair. "Once someone reads to her, they're practically family."  
"I don't want to leave but training summons."  
"We've got team tasks left."  
"You guys will ace them, you all work great as a team."  
"I'm looking forward to getting back into it but this is a welcome break."  
"Well, you're first meal with the Barton Clan is ready. Cooper," Laura called her son. "Can you set the table for me?"  
"Sure thing, Mom." He put his sketchpad to one side and headed into the small dining room.  
"I wanna finish the book," Lila complained.  
"We'll finish it after dinner, Lila," Wanda told her. She nodded happily.  
"Wanda, do you fancy helping me up?"  
"You are so lazy," she said, pulling me to my feet anyway.

Once Cooper had finished setting table, Wanda and I sat ourselves opposite each other; I was sat next to Cooper and Wanda with Lila. Clint and Laura at each end as the heads of the table. Dinner was delicious; roast beef stew that was positively filling and then homemade treacle tart for desert. I hadn't had such a delightful meal in four years.

We all started laughing and joking around, Clint kept coming up with typical dad jokes that amused him greatly. For us, they were so bad, you had to laugh. It was a win-win situation.

I hadn't felt so happy in a long while, apart from getting off the streets and meeting Wanda of course. After dinner, we all helped with the washing up before getting ourselves ready for bed. I had packed some tracksuit bottoms and an old t-shirt as my pyjamas but Laura gave me some proper ones when she my attire. The same for Wanda. We all sat down in the living room again and Wanda sat with Lila again to continue reading. I sat next to Cooper and we conversed about his drawings. They were rather magnificent. His most recent one of the landscape around the farm really caught my eye when I noticed there were seven people in it going for a walk in the countryside.

"There's Mom and Dad," he began pointing them all out. "Mom's got Nate and Dad's got Lila and then there's me."  
"Who are these two?"  
"You and Wanda. You are part of this family now." They loved us that much?  
"I guess that means you're my little brother therefore I can do this." I began tickling him and he giggled, trying to escape and stop me but he couldn't. I relented after a couple of minutes.  
"No fair," he mumbled, still laughing.  
"Well, I am now the elder sibling. I have to fulfil that duty."  
"I'm older than you," Wanda added in, her accent thick with laughter.  
"Yeah, but you're the more reserved one." She shrugged and turned her attention back to the book in her hands, proving my point.

They finally finished the book at eight o'clock and Lila immediately asked for another one. Clint reminded her that it was bedtime and she sulked. I offered to read with her tomorrow and she started to smile again. Her eyes were starting to close and I smiled.

"C'mon, Lila, let's go to bed," I stood up.  
"Daddy will read you a bedtime story," Laura told her.  
"C'mon, sweetheart." He picked her up and walked towards the stairs.  
"Wanda, Piper," she called, nearly asleep.  
"Your elder sisters are right behind you." I grinned at the elder sisters bit as did Wanda. I pulled her to her feet and turned to face Cooper. "Come on, bro. It's bedtime. Let's brush our teeth first though, yeah?"  
"Sure," he grabbed his sketchpad and pencils. Laura turned off the lights and followed us all upstairs.

Once Lila and Cooper were in bed, Wanda and I headed into our room. Laura and Clint came in to make sure we were alright.

"Well, they already love you both. And I saw you keeping an eye on Nate for us," Laura smiled.  
"It's the least we could do."  
"You are both sweet kids. Speaking of which, just how old are you?"  
"We're both seventeen," Wanda replied.  
"Really? You're only seventeen?"  
"Yeah, but I'm older." I rolled my eyes.  
"Well, into bed then, children." They're going to use that against us, now, aren't they? "This is your home as well, now. Which makes you both our adoptive daughters."

We climbed under the covers and Laura and Clint kissed us both on the forehead and left the room, Clint turning off the light. I heard whispers of sweet dreams and then retreating footsteps before rolling to face Wanda.

"What a day, huh?" I started.  
"Oh god, yeah. I genuinely think Lila won't let us leave in a couple of days."  
"Same, or Cooper. We're now their older sisters and so we going to look after them," I thought about what Barton Junior had said to me earlier.  
"Of course, we will and anything Laura or Clint need, we'll help them."  
"Without a doubt."  
"We should really get some sleep."  
"Hmm…" she shuffled closer to me and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer still and she sighed, content with life.  
"Sleep well, Piper."  
"You too, Wanda."

We fell asleep fairly quickly; it had been a long day, after all. Luckily, the kids accepted our company straightaway. It feels good to be wanted. Yes, we still had training to complete but we would go back relaxed and happy. My dreams were all happy, of my potential future; taking a leaf out of Barton's book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and comments are highly welcomed :D


	10. The Farm - Day 2: Country Walk

We fell asleep fairly quickly; it had been a long day, after all. Luckily, the kids accepted our company straightaway. It feels good to be wanted. Yes, we still had training to complete but we would go back relaxed and happy. My dreams were all happy, of my potential future; taking a leaf out of Barton's book.

The next morning, we were woken up at nine by Lila and Cooper informing us that breakfast was ready. As they were still in their pyjamas, we took that as a sign that we could as well. Heading downstairs, Clint was in his dressing gown, as was Laura. They were fussing over the stove and the gorgeous smell of sausages and bacon wafted its way into my senses.

We sat ourselves down in the same places as yesterday, figuring it would be easier. Clint placed plates in front of all of us that were full to the brim. Two sausages, two bacon, a hash brown, beans and scrambled eggs for each plate plus spare in the middle. They've been busy this.

"Eat up, guys, we've got plenty more."  
"Thank you, Clint," Wanda tucked into the eggs.  
"Well, food at the training base is pretty minimal so we figured that we'd feed you up while we can." I grinned.  
"So, what are you guys planning on doing today?" Laura started the conversation.  
"Well, we could read with Lila, play in the yard with Cooper, help you guys out if we were needed?"  
"Well, I've got to finish mending the tractor but that shouldn't take too long so while I'm doing that you can keep yourselves busy. But after that, how about a stroll in the fields?" Clint asked.  
"Sounds great."  
After breakfast, we all got washed and dressed and then went our separate ways while Barton was busy. Clint really didn't take long but while he was working, Wanda and Lila sat by the massive tree, reading, and I played football with Cooper. He beat me three to one but, it didn't matter much as we both had fun.

Laura prepped food for our walk and then went to sit with her daughter and Wanda, holding Nathaniel. We heard the tractor splutter to life and then Clint came out, riding it. We all cheered at his mechanical abilities. He rolled his eyes and climbed off, walking into the house to shower.

I turned back to Cooper to continue our game of keeping the ball in the air for as long as possible and he grinned. We kept it going until Clint came into the middle and caught it. I glared at him playfully.

"We're going for our walk? The other four are ready." We turned to see them all waiting to go. Wanda was laughing at me, clearly amused.  
"I'm not that funny, Maximoff."  
"You are when you get into a game with someone half your age and lose."  
I glared at the girl. "Oh, that's just mean."  
"You love me, though," she smirked.  
"We'll see," I replied, cheekily.

Cooper and I quickly got ourselves dressed appropriately for the walk. We joined the others outside and then set off, Clint leading the way with baby Nate and Cooper who was trying to read a map, Laura held Lila's hand while Wanda and I were bringing up the rear, chatting and laughing. The scenery was fantastic, blossoming tree's adorned with different leaves. The multitude of colour and scent was overwhelming. I've never seen such a beautiful area before. Central Park was something but it had nothing on this.

As we followed the Barton clan along, Wanda took my hand and laced our fingers together. We continued on like this for the rest of the walk; Laura grinning when she noticed just how much we care about each other and how affectionate we were. She muttered something to Clint and he laughed. I raised an eyebrow at her when she turned to face us and she smiled innocently.

"Keep up, you two," Hawkeye called. We had started to trail a bit and so we jogged to catch up.  
"How far have we gone?" I asked.  
"A mile and a half, bit over maybe."  
"How far have we still got to go?"  
"We're gonna stop in about 300 feet."  
"Why?"  
"You'll see," he smiled mischievously.

We eventually came to a stop at a massive space by a small lake that was clearly privately owned. There was a small picnic table right by the lake and a small wooden hut off to the side. Clint pulled a BBQ out of said hut along with bags of coal and gas canisters. I peered inside. There was a fridge with plenty of food, enough drink to feed a small army.

There was a tent tucked away in the corner, should they want to camp out. Clint kept weapons hidden around; a spare bow and arrows, rifles, handguns taped to the bottom of shelves and then a beautiful hunting knife, with Swiss metal for the blade, a hand-carved mahogany handle and leather sheath with straps to attach to a belt or limb.

"Keep it," Clint appeared behind me. "I have no use for it and it would suit you better. A stylish knife for a stylish person."  
"Are you sure?" I grinned  
"Of course I am."  
"Thank you, Clint."  
"Which reminds me, I have a present for my other adopted daughter as well." Wanda looked up at him, raising an eyebrow at the adopted daughter part. He pulled something out his backpack and went over to her.  
"This was my great grandfather's and seeing as you're technically now my eldest, I have to pass this on you," he started, handing her a box. I wandered over to discover the contents. Inside sat a small pendant, with St. George on it.  
"It's wonderful. Can you help me put it on, Piper?"  
"Sure." I stepped behind her, undoing the clasps of the chain and placed it around her neck gently. I came back around and admired the necklace. "It's beautiful." Her hands came up to the pendant and smiled.  
"It will protect you when you're out on missions, I always wore when I first started."  
"I love it."

After wonderful food, and playing games, we left just before the sun set, so it wouldn't be too dark by the time we made it back. Lila stayed with us this time and Cooper walked with his father, Laura carrying Nate. Halfway through the walk, Lila complained her legs ached so I picked her up and carried her. She started falling asleep and I smiled, switching her to a bridal position, making her easier to carry.

Wanda and I helped her into her pyjamas when we got back and then settled her into bed while Laura and Clint sorted out Nate. We were the elder siblings now, we figured we should help out. We then checked on Cooper and found him brushing his teeth. I waited for him to finish and then tucked him as well. I heard the two parents checking on their daughter and then they came in here.

I left them to it and went back to our room. Wanda was finishing packing and I had only a few things to put back. I tucked the hunting knife into the secret compartment of my bag and packed up my dirty clothes; Wanda doing the same. Once I was all done I sat on the bed, waiting for Wanda. Clint and Laura walked in with smiles.

"They'll be sad to see you both go tomorrow. Thanks for getting Lila into bed," Clint  
"We are their older siblings, we felt we should help out."  
"You've both been great these past couple of days. I've never seen them take to people so quickly."  
"We will miss them greatly but we will come back and visit," The young Sokovian next to me grinned.  
"What's happening tomorrow?"  
"We'll leave at about ten. Are you both ready to go?"  
"Yeah, we're all packed," I gestured to the bags in the corner of the room.  
"Get some sleep then, we'll see you in the morning." I pulled the covers over my body and the elder Barton's kissed us on the forehead and left the room.

Wanda and I took up our usual sleeping positions and fell asleep with smiles on our faces. This trip had been truly relaxing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and love so far x


	11. Heading Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I I forgot to post yesterday's chapter, I'll do two chapters today.

The shining sun woke me up the next morning, breaking through the gap in the curtains. I stretched my back out, noticing something, or rather, someone was missing. Panicking that they'd left without me, I was relieved to hear the sound of the taps run from the bathroom. They squeaked loudly and then the shower kicked in. I glanced over at the clock on the wall. Half seven. I groaned and slumped back onto the pillows. It's far too early to be awake. I waited ten minutes and the bathroom door opened. There was no point pretending to be asleep around Wanda so I rolled over to greet her. She was dressed in just a dressing gown with her hair wrapped up in a towel.

"Good Morning," I smiled.  
"Morning, Piper. How'd you sleep?"  
"Very well. What about you?"  
"Amazingly well, actually." She sat on the bed, removing the towel and starting rubbing her hair dry.  
"Ready to go back?" I sat up.  
"Nope. Do we have a choice?"  
"Nope," we laughed. "We've got to finish training. I don't want to let any of them down." Wanda laid herself back down and cuddled up to me. I wrapped my arms around her as we snuggled together in silence. I hid my face in her long, brunette tresses, her hair soft and silky against my cheek. She shivered slightly and hugged me tighter. I responded with a gentle kiss to the side of her head along with the tightening of my arms.  
"I'm gonna miss this place. They've been so welcoming here and life is so relaxing," Wanda sighed.  
"You know, I can see myself in twenty years owning a farm with a family and tractors and everything else that goes with it, just like Barton."  
"That's really cute," she smiled gently.  
"What about you? Where do you see yourself in twenty years?"  
"Well, it used to be causing chaos with Pietro but now, now I don't know. Maybe travelling the world, learning different cultures and the like."  
"You're so adorable," I tapped her on the nose. She was about to speak when someone knocked.  
Clint opened the door and smiled. "You're awake then?"  
"Physically, yes; emotionally, no." I twisted my head to look at him. He laughed.  
"Breakfast is on; wanna wake the kids for me?"  
"Sure," I smiled, making no effort to move  
"Tell them ten minutes and it'll be done," he chuckled and left the room. I turned back to Wanda who was grinning.  
"My body is refusing to move. I'm too comfy right now."  
"Same here but we kinda have to."  
"I know," I grumbled and then snuggled closer to my best friend.  
"Piper," she paused. I looked up to see her adorning a smirk; one that I'm fairly sure she adopted from me. "That isn't moving."  
"Technically it is. I'm just moving in the direction I should be." She raised an eyebrow.  
"C'mon, I can't move until you do." I grinned mischievously. "Nuh-uh. That is not a hint to not move, Piper Louise Knight." Her accent thickened slightly with laughter.  
"Well…"  
"Piper," she reprimanded me.  
"You are such a spoilsport," I grumbled, loosening my arms so Wanda could sit up. I instantly felt cold without her lying next to me. She started pulling some clothes on and I covered my eyes out of respect, (not that I haven't accidentally walked in on her after she's just got out of the shower and her not having a care in the world; I, however, blushed so profusely that I've picked up the habit of covering my eyes whenever she gets changed.  
"I'll make it up to you later."  
"How?" I sat up, rubbing my eyes.  
"We'll hit the town this weekend - like we were meant to last weekend."  
"Sounds like a plan." I nodded my consent which was accompanied by a yawn.  
"Good. Now I shall wake the kids, you head downstairs." She left the room with a smile at my obvious reluctance to move. Cheers could be heard from down the hall as the youngest of the Barton clan woke up.

I dragged myself out of bed and sleepily wandered to the stairs. As soon as I reached the bottom step Lila was there with an innocent smile and shining eyes. She held her arms for a hug. I grinned and picked her up. I wandered over to the table and sat her on one of the chairs and took the one next to her.

"Good morning, lil sis. How did you sleep?"  
"It was great, I had a dream about a magic carpet and a lamp with a genie. So with my three wishes, I wished for a pet unicorn named Rainbow. My next wish was for the whole world to be happy and love everyone, everything and full of rainbows and sparkles and princesses and then my last wish was to set the genie free because I could see how unhappy he was. Then because of how happy he was he gave me one last wish," the little Barton was just bouncy and full of joy then you couldn't help but feel jovial too. The whole family was smiling at her cuteness. Wanda had sat herself opposite me and was grinning like a Cheshire cat at the littlest Barton.  
"What was your last wish then?" All of a sudden she turned shy. "Hey," I whispered. "You can tell me."  
"I wished that you and Wanda were my actual sisters and you didn't have to leave." This girl was impossibly cute. I patted my lap and she scrambled out of her seat. Wanda moved from her seat opposite me and came and sat next to us both.  
"Lila, and Cooper, as well, if you want us to be your actual sisters then we will be. We've both loved spending time here and meeting you. We feel like we're part of a family again which both of us have been without for a while. There will be times when both of us will be unavailable but whenever we are, we'll ring you both just to catch up and we'll visit whenever we can."  
"You promise?"  
"Of course we do, young lady," Wanda told her firmly. Lila hugged me and then climbed over to hug Wanda. Cooper came over and received a hug from the both of us as breakfast was delivered.

We sat through breakfast all chatting and laughing before I was sent up with a death glare from Wanda to go get ready. That girl knows how to scare me. After throwing on an old shirt and some jeans, along with my boots, I picked up my bag and Wanda's and carried them down, placing them by the front door. Clint's were already there's. Laura was rocking baby Nathaniel in her arms as he cried. Wanda was hugging Lila and Cooper simultaneously while Clint watched the scene in front of him. I wandered over to where Wanda, Lila and Cooper were standing and wrapped my arms around all of them. Wanda, to comfort her (she's really bad at goodbye's). Lila and Cooper as a promise to return soon. When we released each other, Clint hugged both of his elder kids.

Laura had placed Nathaniel back in his cot and hugged Wanda and I. With reminders to stay safe and to ring whenever possible, she released us. I noticed Wanda wipe away a tear as she nods. I took her hand and gave it a small squeeze. She turned to face me and I saw her eyes were blurry. I pulled her into a hug and pressed a gentle kiss to the side of her head. I knew how she was feeling because I was feeling the exact same. Here, there was no pressure to work hard and prove ourselves. Here, there was a warm, gentle, family environment that was caring and loving. I felt safe here; Wanda felt safe here which was why it was hard to leave. My inner monologue was disrupted by the feeling of hot tears on my shoulder.

"Shh, we'll be fine," I whispered, weaving my hands into long, chocolate tresses in an attempt to soothe her. It was one of the things she found relaxing, apart from me just holding her. I pulled back to look my best friend in the eye. "We've only got our team tasks left which we can totally do." Wanda half-smiled but it never reached her eyes. "Wanda? What's wrong?" I pulled her back to me, my protectiveness showing fiercely; I hated seeing my best friend upset.  
"I feel so loved here and when we get back, I'll have to deal with Sam and James and their lack of faith in us which I don't want to do, Piper."  
"We're better people than them, Wanda. We know they need us, Clint knows they need us. Steve knows how much we're needed. Even Tony knows. They all need us. And soon, Sam and James will realise that too when we go out and help save the world. Hell, Vision realises how much a part of the unit we are. Like Nat said, we all have our place on this team, even us." I smiled. The tears had stopped and a smile was threatening to escape at my attempt at a pep talk. "Plus, Sam Wilson still owes me an apology." She smiled fully. "There we go; there's the smile that I know and love." _Dude, what? Get it together, man_. "We're gonna totally nail these team tasks and you know it." She nodded.  
"Ready to go girls?" Clint wandered over and wrapped an arm around our shoulders. I nodded.  
"You ready, Maximoff?" I grinned at the young Sokovian. She smirked back.  
"More than ever, Knight." I winked at her and she laughed.

With a final hug from each member of the family and placing a kiss to the forehead of baby Nathaniel, we picked up our bags and left the Barton residence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any good? Leave me a comment below ;)


	12. First Day Back

The walk to the Quinjet was quick and we swiftly settled ourselves. Barton started up comms with someone that was presumably back at base. The conversation was brief and Clint's laughter rang out through the craft. Then it turned to a groan.

"Shield Control, this is Agent Barton, we've started our return journey, ETA 65 minutes…Sorry, who?...Patch him through…Hey, Cap...Yeah, we are…Really?...Thanks for that, Steve…Oh no, I'm sure they'll be thrilled…You're lucky I haven't opened up comms for you to tell them…We'll be there in an hour so they'll make it. Ha-ha, you're hilarious. No, they're both pretty happy right now…Yeah, see you, man." The conversation was cut and Clint turned to face us. We both stared at him curiously. "Right you two, Rogers has asked me to inform you that you have one final lecture to attend before the team tasks start tomorrow."  
"What about?" I groaned. Steve's lectures tend to work like a sedative for me. They put me out in a matter of minutes.  
"Err… He didn't say…?" He was clearly lying.  
"Clint, what was it about?"  
"Principles of working as a team." I wanted to yawn just at the name. "Don't tell him I told you, he wanted to keep it from you so you'd actually turn up."  
"We'll go anyway," Wanda leant back in the chair, closing her eyes. I whipped my head to stare at her, raising an eyebrow at my best friend.  
"We will?" I stared at her incredulously.  
"We will!" She opened one eye to glare me into agreement. "We're not letting them down now, Piper Louise Knight. We've got this far without managing it. That is not changing." I sighed heavily. Damn that girl and her flawless logic. I fell into the back of the chair, resting my head on the back of it so I was staring at the ceiling. I felt my eyes closing slowly as sleep took hold. I was going to need all the energy I could get for this lecture.

I was startled awake by a poke to the ribs from a certain brunette sorceress. I blinked my eyes, adjusting to the natural light shining through the aircraft. My head was resting on my best friend's shoulder and my fingers had been entwined with hers. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and sat up.

"C'mon, Piper. We gotta get to a lecture."  
"Why do you think I was asleep?" was my sass-filled replied. Wanda rolled her eyes and pulled me to my feet. I stumbled a bit but Wanda caught me, sensing my instability. I winked and she smirked.  
"Knight, Maximoff, let's go," Steve walked on board.  
"Sure thing, Cap." I went to pick up my bag but was stopped.  
"I'll grab it, girls. Just head to the lecture room." He picked up mine and Wanda's bags.  
"Okay…?" I linked arms with Wanda as we walked.  
"He thinks we're gonna skip. We don't have exactly have a great track record," Wanda explained. I grinned.  
"How-How do you know that?" Steve looked at a loss for words.  
"It's written all over your face, boss." Wanda shrugged as Steve shook his head in amusement at the smiles on our faces.  
"You know what, girls? I can honestly say we've missed your sense of humour these past couple of days."  
"N'aww, you're cute, Steve." He blushed slightly.  
"I'll be back in ten, wait outside the lecture hall while I drop your bags off.""Aye, aye, Cap." He rushed away.

Wanda's thoughts immediately entered my head as soon as he had left. I watched as the scarlet energy reached me and wrapped around me. I was still in awe of her abilities and always would be; just like she was with mine. _Steve is still so awkward around teenage girls._ **Give him credit, he was a lot worse when we first joined. He is also nearing a hundred years old. Morals were a lot more…modest during World War II**. _True. I think having Natasha around helped. It meant he didn't have to deal with the teenage hissy fits._ **Nat doesn't know how to deal with teenage hissy fits. Have you not seen the panicked looks she has whenever we're having one?** _Not really._ **Well, they're hilarious**. _I've missed this place._ **Same here.** I burst out into laughter. People would be so confused if they saw the pair of us right now. Wanda's arm left mine all of a sudden and I turned to look at her. She was fixing someone behind me with a hard stare, eyes blazing red.

Turning around, I saw Wilson standing there, looking unsure. I immediately quit laughing and fixed Sam with an icy glare, due to the fact my eyes had probably changed to their ice like nature. He approached carefully, trying not to piss us off.

"Piper, Wanda, it's good to see you both," he started.  
"Sam," I nodded stiffly.  
"Look, can we talk? In private?"  
"Anything you have to say can be said in front of Wanda," I bit out, taking Wanda's hand to make it clear that she's not leaving.  
"Fine. I just wanted to apologise for my words last week. I really didn't mean to send you into a meltdown."  
"I know you didn't but since you've been such a prat these past few weeks, I'm not going to forgive you."  
"I've never had anything against you," his tone was defensive.  
"And Wanda?" I nodded to my best friend. His expression changed to one of contempt.  
"Well, that will never change and neither will she." My anger rose.  
"Watch what you say." I took a step towards him.  
"She fought for Ultron!" My eyes turned to pure ice.  
"Not when it mattered! How was she to know what he planning, huh? We've all made mistakes, including you, including me. Everyone, apart from Vision, maybe."  
"I respect your abilities and I always will. I've seen what they can do but don't ask me to respect hers."  
"You know, one day, Sam, your opinion of me will change, not through me or my abilities because that's an unfair use and I'd know you wouldn't actually mean it," Wanda pulled me back to her and behind where she was standing whilst I calmed down. "But something will happen and you'll realise that I'm one of you. As long as Piper and I standing side by side as best friends and sisters," she looked at me and grinned, giving me a small wink. "And as long as Stark, Rogers, Romanoff, Barton and Thor view me as an Avenger and they want me around, then I'm an Avenger and I'm so proud to be a part of it."  
"Helping the world out, side by side." I stood myself next to her with a smirk on my face. "This is our family now, and our home." Sam scoffed. He looked like he was about to reply when James and Tony walked past.  
"Just consider it," Tony was saying as he caught sight of us. "Well, if it isn't my favourite teenagers," he pulled us both into a hug. "How are the pair of you?"  
"We're good, thanks."  
"How was the time at Barton's?"  
"It was relaxing, very relaxing." He looked at the pair of us, searching for any stress before smiling.  
"Well, that relaxed mood will probably fade after this lecture."  
"Yeah, I know," I shrugged. "But, Wilson was just apologising for his words to me the other day, weren't you, Sam?" I smirked at him. Tony was proving our point  
about how cared about we are right in front of his eyes so I was feeling pretty smug right now.  
"Err, yeah?" He looked scared.  
"He doesn't sound so sure."  
"Well, he did then proceed to insult Wanda, but I'm sure he didn't mean it." Tony whirled around to face him.  
"You insulted a seventeen year old kid? Wilson?"  
"Err?" He was at a loss for words.  
"Did you or did you not insult a _child_ that is also nearly half your age?" Sam nodded weakly. Tony looked like he was at a loss for words. He was staring at Sam in utter disbelief. I was also still feeling pretty damn smug over how Stark had our back.  
"You alright, Stark?" Steve walked in accompanied by Vision.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He shook himself out of his trance and turned back to us. "You two call me if you ever need anything, 'kay?"  
"We will, Tony," Wanda replied, smiling at him. He gave us another hug before he walked away with a parting comment. "Have fun with your lecture."  
"See ya later, Stark," Cap called and then turned to face us all. "Now, didn't Stark just say something about a lecture?" He smirked. Someone remind me to slap Stark **.** _Oh, I will. Don't worry._ **Have you been reading my mind this whole time?** _Your thoughts are so loud, it's ridiculous._ **Hilarious.**

Wanda laughed as we all walked in to the room. I raised an eyebrow at her as she sat herself down at a desk. I immediately took the one next to her as Steve stood himself at the front. Nat walked past us and sat next to where Steve was stood.

I rested my head on my fists as Steve started talking. This lecture was going to go on for a while, I could feel it. I looked over at Wanda who already looked like she was nearly asleep, two minutes in. I nudged her with my elbow and her head fell off the arm she was leaning on. She looked over at me. I smiled gently and nodded towards the front where Steve was still going on.

The lecture went on for another hour until lunch where we let off for the rest of the day as the next week would be stressful. We were informed to come highly prepared tomorrow as the team tasks were starting. If we had a suit, we were to suit up, fully equipped and raring to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave me a comment with your thoughts.


	13. Return to Sokovia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for not posting for a few days. My life has been a roller-coaster. I'm posting all of the ones I should have done up-to-date.

At lunch, Wanda and I were sat next to each other, talking between ourselves about finding a day to hit town when Tony, Pepper, Steve, Clint and Natasha sat themselves next to us. They were all looking at us expectedly as though we had to start the conversation. I cocked an eyebrow when Wanda chuckled. I looked at her to tell me what the hell was going on.

"Now that you've probed their minds for information, bestie, fancy telling me what's going on?"  
"They're a bunch of dorks is what's going on, really concerned about two young teenagers that happen to be sat right next to them."  
I turned to them. "Why are you so concerned now?"  
"Tony was telling us about Sam." Clint started.  
"We're fine, it wasn't even me he was insulted. I just got pissed because he made me want to punch him due to his attitude."  
"That's why we're concerned."  
"Wanda, will you tell them please?"  
"Piper is honestly fine," she chuckled and then fixed me with a stare and a small grin playing at the edge of her lips. "Otherwise, don't you think _I_ would be on her case?" She took my hand under the table. **If you're listening right now, I'm fine, Wanda.** _I know, just double checking._ **I would tell you first and foremost if there was an issue. Plus you know without me having to speak.** I smiled gently at her, squeezing her hand.  
"You know it's freaky when you both communicate without anyone else able to hear, right?" Tony broke our moment and we turned to face him.  
"Yeah, but it's our thing." Wanda grinned out of the corner of my eye.  
"You mean like cuddling and hand holding and anything else that's affectionate is also your thing." Natasha added her input from beside me. I reached for my drink with my free hand, rolling my eyes.  
"Don't forget the very subtle flirting," Pepper grinned mischievously. I choked on my mouthful of water, my face turning as red as Wanda's jacket. She patted my back until I was fine, her own cheeks slightly coloured.  
"We're just affectionate people." I managed to reply.  
"With only each other?" Nat was smirking. "That's not how being affectionate works, you know?"  
"I guess, because we're so close, it's just become part of how we are with each other," Wanda explained. I felt like we were under scrutiny and I'm fairly sure my blush was still there.  
"So, back to the point, you're not letting Sam bother either of you?" Steve saved us. Thank you, Steve.  
"Of course not. I'm fine and Piper is fine. He'll grow out of it, eventually. Sooner or later, every man shows himself and his true colours. I've read him, he has a caring nature; he just doesn't know how to handle things that are different like myself." Speaking of the devil, Sam walked past with James. They saw us all talking and stopped.  
"Hi, Wanda, Piper." He looked away from my glare.  
"What do you want?" I growled. My body unconsciously shuffled closer to Wanda who tightened her grip on my hand to keep me in place.  
"I've been thinking about how I acted and I realised what a dick I've been," Sam started. "I judged you, Wanda and I shouldn't have done. And I know this is no excuse and it's not even meant to be one but I never realized you were only seventeen." What's going on? Have we entered an alternate reality? _Shush; I'm listening right now!_ **Sorry!** "You act so mature for your age. What you said earlier about being a part of this team and being accepted as an Avenger, you are one, more so than me. Steve's lecture also made me realise just what a teammate actually is. You may have sided with Ultron at the beginning but Piper's right, as soon as you realised his true intent, you escaped. When it mattered, you abandoned him." I am so confused right now. "I don't expect to be forgiven but I would like to start over."  
"Well, Sam. This is certainly unexpected. I, uhh, I'll think about it and get back to you. One thing I will say is, we have to fight together as a team. We have to get through this next week and learn how to work as a unit which we can do." He nodded in gratitude and walked away.  
"Well, that definitely proves it." I smiled at her.  
"Proves what?" She looked at me in confusion.  
"You are a much better person than me."  
"Hey, you are a good person, you just don't like to show it to anyone apart from me which is understandable."  
"This is why we're best friends."

We turned to face the adults who were staring at us in amusement. We spent a long while in the canteen talking and it wasn't until Steve was summoned by Hill that anyone realised the time. We all went to put our plates away but Steve rushed in.

"There's a problem." We all snapped our heads to look at him. "Thor, go find the other three. Tell them to suit up and be in the briefing room in ten minutes. That goes for the rest of you. Get ready and meet us there."

We all sprinted away. Our room was high up but it didn't stop us from running up every flight of stair on our journey. I quickly dug my ID out of my pocket to get into the room. Our suits were hanging up on the door and we dressed as quickly as possible. Normally, Wanda would wear hers out and about but as we've only just come back from Barton's, she was still in civilian clothing.

My suit felt so good on me and really comfortable. My trainers felt great as well. I looked at Wanda who was raring to go. I grabbed the hunting knife and my switchblade. I strapped the hunting knife to my leg and the switch blade was tucked into my chest pocket. My service pistol had locked in the armoury.

"Ready?" I asked. Wanda looked amazed.  
"Yeah. The suit looks great by the way." I smiled and checked my watch. Five minutes to get down there and it's a two minute journey. I pulled Wanda into a hug and stood there for a few moments. "You okay?"  
"Yeah, I just wanted one more hug, just in case." She relaxed into me, her head leaning on the spot where my heart was, arms wrapped tightly around each other.  
"We'll be fine, Piper. We'll keep each other safe as well as the rest of the team. And they'll protect us." She pulled back to look me in the eyes. She stood on her toes to place a kiss on my cheek followed by a whisper in my ear. "I will always protect you; I can't live without you by my side." I shivered involuntarily when her breath hit my ear. My arms tightened around her waist as I nuzzled my face into the crook of her neck.  
"I will do everything within my power to keep you safe," was my reply. "I-I love you, Wanda." It was true, I did. How deep that love went, I wasn't sure but it was included an overwhelming need to not lose her.  
"I love you too, Piper." I kissed the top of her head. "Let's go or we'll be late."  
"Oh yeah, we should go." I tucked my photo of the whole team into a secret pocket along with my ID Card.  
"Let's go."

We ran the whole way to the briefing room where Cap was waiting. He ushered us inside and shut the door. Everyone looked solemn as they waited for Steve to start talking.

"It's come to our attention," he started after a deep breath. "That Sokovia is still not safe, nor the world." I heard Wanda release a sharp gasp. "We have to go back, as soon as possible." She reached for my hand and laced our fingers together. Steve locked eyes with her and she nodded slightly. "Scarlet Witch, are you gonna be okay?"  
"Of course," she nodded but I could feel the tension and anxiety radiating off her.  
"We're not sure who is behind it but an unlawful curfew has been enforced upon the citizens and they are shot for not obeying it. Any access to internet has been banned as well as telecommunications. Our main aim at the moment is to go there and find out what the hell is going on. If we're engaged, we'll respond. If not, use stealth to avoid any potential combatants."  
"Knight," Maria walked in with a pistol and ammo, along with a collection of throwing knives. "You're gonna need these." She slid it across the table to me and I immediately holstered it, tucking the ammo into a side pocket on the holster. The knives were attached to my belt specifically added for that purpose.  
"Cheers, Hill." Fury leant both hands on the desk as his expression remained grave.  
"This is just reconnaissance for now but like Cap has said, if you're engaged, we'll respond. This is the 21st Century and the government does like to preach about freedom and all that jazz."  
"Let's go, Avengers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it or no? Let me know your thoughts.


	14. Black Out

We filed out of the room and I immediately halted Wanda, taking her to one side. I knew she was on edge because of her blank expression and tense body language. She looked like she was going to cry as she hugged me for some comfort. I whispered a few assurances to her about being by her side and not going anywhere whilst holding her tightly as she got herself together. She took deep breaths as she tried to calm down. Natasha stopped when she saw us and waited as well.

"I'm ready now, Piper." She stared me deep in the eyes as I saw the chocolate brown eyes holding nothing but a sense of calm in them.  
"Let's go, girls." Nat hurried us to the Quinjet where they were all waiting for us and we strapped ourselves in.

The journey was full of tension from everyone. Mine, because a) this was my first mission and b) my best friend was born here, lost her parents here aged ten and then her brother seven years later. She'd fought here and she was clearly struggling with her emotions. Her hand was holding mine tightly as she sat, saying nothing and staring at the wall. Barton was sat on her other side and he was staring a photo of his family.

"Knight, can I borrow you?" Steve called me over. I whispered _two minutes_ to Wanda with a kiss to the cheek and she reluctantly let go of my hand only to grab onto the armrests in a white-knuckled grip.  
"What's the matter, Steve?"  
"Whatever you do, don't leave Wanda on her own. Not even for a second. She's gonna need you more than ever." I smiled. "If she needs to leave the area, get her on here to calm down."  
"I wasn't planning on letting her go anywhere without me anyway. I've spent many nights with her as she broke down when she thought or dreamt about this place. She's in emotional turmoil at the moment so I'm just focusing on keeping her calm. That includes me at her side."  
"Go back to her then." He smile was warm and caring.

I wandered back over, sitting myself down before easing Wanda's finger's off the armrest gently, lacing them up with my own. She leant her head on my shoulder in a bid to relax as we neared our destination.

"You'll be okay, we've all got your back here, especially me. You're not leaving my side for a second, let alone a minute, you got me?" I felt her nod against my shoulder.  
"I don't think I'll be able to, anyway," she let out a half-hearted chuckle. "I'm gonna need you now more than ever."  
"You've got me, always."

When we touched down in Sokovia, Wanda cleared herself of all emotion but tightened her grip on my hand. She released the ramp and we all walked out. The area was still highly damaged from a few months ago but it was looking better. It was going to take a lot of time and effort to finishing rebuilding due to the massive hole where the majority of the town once was.

"Let's split up and get this reconnaissance done asap. Ice Queen, Scarlet Witch, you'll be with myself, we'll take the south. Agents Romanoff and Barton, you're on the north, Stark, you go with Falcon and War Machine. Give us eyes up above; focus on the east. Thor and Vision, you two cover the west." We all nodded. "Move out, Avengers." Stark, Sam and Rhodey immediately took off in an arrow formation, Tony leading the way. We ran off, using cars and buildings as cover."

"Steve, you're not gonna want to hear this but I can see civilians being attacked."  
"Do what you have to do but quietly."  
"He doesn't do quietly," Wanda muttered. I held in a chuckle.  
"Thanks for that Maximoff." I gave up holding in my laughter. "Knight, you're not helping."  
"Love ya, Uncle Tony." Wanda giggled at me. It was kind of adorable to hear. **Wait, hold the phone!** I heard spluttering in my ear.  
"Since when has "Uncle Tony" been a thing?" He demanded.  
"Can we focus please?" Steve gritted his teeth at me.  
"Sorry, dad." He glared at me. I looked away with a guilty smile. I knew it was bad and I should be focusing but it was to keep Wanda calm.  
"Guards up ahead."  
"There's no way to get around them. They've covered themselves perfectly," Wanda pointed out.  
"Fancy doing some messing with their minds?" I grinned mischievously. Steve looked concerned at the malice on Wanda's face. "You can sneak up on them, right?" She nodded.  
"It's what I do best."  
I leant in close to whisper in her ear. "Make them see the thing they fear the most."

She grinned and withdrew into the darkness to start her attack on the guards. Within seconds, one of them was staggering away from his position. The other men noticed something was wrong immediately and rushed to him. He punched one of them, sending him sprawling on the floor as the other two ducked out the way. The nearly-unconscious guy then let out a gasp as scarlet enveloped his mind. He pushed himself up and wandered away until Wanda kept him contained within our sights with a kick to the back of the knees.

"Don't let any of them use the radio, we don't need anyone else coming to investigate," Steve ordered.  
"What do you think I've been doing, boss?" she sassily responded.  
"Get your arse back to my side, Wanda Maximoff," I couldn't see her in the darkness and I was getting concerned.  
"One second, please," she growled.

Another man fell to the floor as the last one went to reach for his radio. I threw a knife straight into his leg and he fell to the floor. Wanda dealt with him swiftly, throwing him deep into his nightmares. Wanda then joined my side again, winking at me. We removed the radios from the four men and quickly bound their arms, legs and mouths. For good measure, I froze them to the floor. Steve handed me back my knife which I cleaned on a cloth before attaching it back to my belt.

We pushed on, easily taking out any guards we came across until we drew near to a small run-down building. There were easily 50 guards plus outside, all patrolling with the area bathed in light. Wanda wouldn't be able to attack them on her own, even with an energy blast, nor would my ice blast suffice. Whatever we did, it would make a scene and alert the rest of the guards to us.

We retreated a hundred yards and called in the rest of the team to discuss tactics. We were all struggling to come up with ideas. In the end, it was decided, that Wanda and I would take one side, Thor and Vision the other. They would use Thor's Hammer and the Mind Stone to incapacitate the men on that side. We would use my ice and Wanda's energy to take down the rest.

Clint accompanied us along with Sam and Cap. Nat, Tony and Rhodey went with Vision and Thor.

"Let's go." We all moved off in our groups to our specific locations. We stuck to this side while the others took the opposite due to the fact they could move faster. We took our place behind a car that was the perfect distance for our task. The others were covering our rear in case anyone else appeared.  
"We're in position," Tony's voice crackled in our ears.  
"Everyone move...now."

Lightening crackled to life and started striking people down. Then a beam of light from the mind stone joined. I started blasted ice at whoever I could and Wanda took down the rest. The guards looked around terrified. Someone were going for their radios and so I froze their hands together. Wanda reached for a knife from my belt. I nodded and she threw it at an approaching man. It landed in his shoulder and he fell to the floor. He pulled the knife out and clutched the wound. I froze his hand in place and he screamed. They were closing in on our position and if we weren't careful, we would be overwhelmed.

"Guys, people are approaching from behind," Clint sounded panicked.  
"If we don't retreat soon, they're gonna reach us. There's only so much ice I can create. Wanda's feeling pretty worn down to. Get rid of the men approaching us so we can fall back."  
"We're on it."  
"Tony, how's it going over there?"  
"Pretty good, we've got them covered. No one's gonna reach us."  
"Good. Get them clear and then get over to us."

I carried on shooting ice and creating barriers wherever I could until all of a sudden my world went black as something collided with the back of my head. The last thing I heard was a cry of pain from my best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your honest opinions. I know I need to edit it a bit and that's coming soon.


	15. Cries of Pain and Genius Thoughts

I woke up with a splitting headache. I could my heart pounding in my ears. My hands were bound as were my legs. I could easily freeze the metal and break it but didn't risk it. My eyes were covered and the darkness was making the headache worse. I let out a groan to test for anyone else around me. I heard footsteps approach and the blindfold was removed.

"You're awake." The voice was deep and threatening. "Sit up," It commanded. I didn't dare to look at my captor.  
"It's kinda difficult when your hands and feet are bound. You should try it sometime, buddy." I was kicked in the stomach. "Where's my companion?" I was set on my knees.  
"In a separate cell, where she'll stay."  
"I want to know she's okay."  
"Why do you care what happens to her? She's a mere Sokovian whore." I growled.  
"She's my best friend. I love her to pieces. She means the world to me. If you've hurt her, I'm gonna end you." Another kick. I doubled over.  
"I don't think you're in any position to be making threats." I coughed as I tried to regulate my breathing again.  
"What do you people want?"  
"We're slowly hunting the Avengers down. As soon as you're all imprisoned, we're going to take the world for our own."  
"Who are you?"  
"Doctor Victor von Doom." A different voice sounded. I looked up at him. I've heard of this guy before. He was dangerous. What the hell he was doing in Sokovia is beyond me, Last I heard, he was out in Latveria. "You may have noticed you can free yourself from those restraints but I have to warn you, any attempt at an escape will end up with your friend crying in pain. The same rule applies to her. It's part of a psychological experiment I'm conducting: 'which one of you wants to protect the other more?' At the moment you're winning, considering she's not awake yet."  
"I would rather die than let her get hurt," I growled.  
"So we understand each other then. Except, I'll kill her as well, anyway."  
"Come on, then, you may as well get it over and done with 'cause you're not getting any information out of me or my companion."  
"We're not done with you, yet. We don't want information, we have plenty of it already. You're propaganda for us. We're gonna make you suffer and let the Avengers watch. They'll come to your aid and then we'll capture them as well."  
"You sick bastard. What's wrong with you?" I was slapped. "We're only kids. There's something seriously wrong with you." Slapped again.  
"Boo hoo. You think because you're a teenager, you're getting an easy ride? Not a chance, kid. There are plenty of men here who can find a use for you." And slapped for a third time.  
"You think whatever you have your men do to me is gonna make a difference to the scars?"  
"What do you mean?" He paused mid-slap.  
"I can guarantee I've already been through far worse. I spent two years of my life on the streets of Manhattan where three men would hurt me as often as possible. It didn't matter where I slept because they would find me. I have so many scars, I don't have a clear bit of skin so do your worst. I can shut out physical and emotional torture, it doesn't bother me."  
"Challenge accepted."

I was dragged out of my cell to a vat of water which I was thrown into. It was deep enough for me not to be able to get my head above water. With my legs bound, I couldn't kick myself to the surface. I was pulled up face-to-face with Doctor Doom who was grinning smugly.

I was dunked again and again but I shut the pain out. I let images of Wanda fill my head as I thought my impending death. Us laughing and joking together during training. Taking on Steve and Natasha as a group (I'm fairly sure they let us win that one). Cuddling together after a nightmare Wanda had. Our time at Barton's farm. All of it relaxing me as they continued to nearly drown me.

The next time I was pulled up, Doctor Doom wasn't in the room and then I heard a cry from nearby. Wanda! **Can you hear me, Wanda? What's happening?** _The bastard just slapped me._ **We're gonna be fine, you understand me? We're gonna get out of this together.** _I'm scared, Piper. I'm really scared._ **I know, sweetheart, I know. I'm terrified, myself. Right now, they're attempting to drown me.** She let out a gasp. **Shh, I'm fine. I can shut out the pain, I'm used to it.** _That's a sad statement in itself, really._ **Yeah, but I'm doing whatever I can to keep the pain away from you. I couldn't bear the thought of them doing this to you.** _I don't want them doing it you, either._ **Think you can do some mental magic to get us in cells next to each other?** _I'm already on it._ **Good, because once I'm in, I'm freezing my cell door shut, as well as yours. Tell me when they've left.**

"Bring her!" A voice commanded. I was dragged out of the tub and thrown into a cell. Literally thrown from three feet away. He unbound my legs so I could sit and the door was locked. _They've gone, Piper. You're in the cell next to mine._ **I've frozen your door shut. If they want to hurt someone now, it can only be me.**  
"Doctor Doom?" I yelled. "You've forgotten one very important thing about the Avengers." A small opening in the door appeared and the ugly little shit appeared in the gap.  
"What is that?"  
"They get really pissy when you kidnap two members of their family. When they find you, don't expect to live for very long." The door opened and he strolled in. We stared each other down until he knelt on one leg and punched me straight in my stomach. After three blows, my body collapsed and he left the room. I thought about freezing my door shut until I saw fit but they would probably burn the place the down just to prove a point.

I languished in silence, trying to calm my heart. I really hope we would be found soon. The team must be looking for us, right? They must have noticed we're gone. _They're still in the country, Piper. They didn't leave._ _ **They didn't?**_ _Of course they didn't. They knew we were missing straight off the bat._ _ **Why is it taking so bloody long then?**_ _They need a plan of attack._ **Well if they could hurry it up, it would be greatly appreciated** _. I know how you feel._

We were left alone for a while. They were still around, I could hear them humming but nothing happened to us. I climbed into the small bunk and fell asleep for a while until my dream was interrupted by two things; hands shaking me and the feeling that Wanda was suffering.

"What have you done to the door of your friend's cell? We can't get in!" He snarled.  
"I haven't done anything!" What can I do while I'm in here?" He slapped me for sass. **The bloody doors are frozen shut, you muppet. Of course it's me. You can probably see the ice on the door.  
** "Well, she's crying and it's really annoying."  
"That's because she's having a nightmare!"  
"How do I make it stop?"  
"The only thing that will make it stop is me."  
"How?"  
"She's needs a hug and some words of comfort. It works every time, but only from me."  
"Well, I've been told to not allow you two near each other."  
"Just let me comfort her and then you can put me back in this cage," I gestured to the dark, damp walls that were devoid of anything happy. The walls actually emit a feeling of emptiness.  
"I would if we could get into her cell."  
"She's pushing everyone out. When she's upset, she loses control. Her enhancements will be affected in that they'll be reaching out to keep people away from her while she's vulnerable. It's a defence mechanism. It stops when she can sense me." **God, I'm good at lying. These dumb shits believe anything.**  
I was led out of my cell, secretly unfreezing the door to Wanda's cell. He went to open it again and it flew open easily. I was pushed in and the door locked. I froze the door again; there was no way in hell I'm leaving my best friend on her own again. Not for torture, not to just sit staring at a blank wall, nothing was going to remove me from her side, even if or when we were rescued, she isn't leaving my sight.

Wanda had pushed herself up against the wall but was facing outwards. I slid in to bed next to her and wrapped her up in my arms. She woke up instantly and saw me there. I smiled gently and she buried her head in the crook of my neck, her tears flowing freely. I waited for her to calm down, taking her head in both hands and making her look at me. I grinned at her and she smiled back as I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"So, how did you manage to convince them to let you in here?" she started, her voice hoarse from the tears.  
"I told them if I didn't come in here, you wouldn't stop crying for a while and that you were using your abilities to keep the door closed unconsciously as a defence mechanism. When obviously, I had frozen the door shut."  
"You genius."  
"Now that I'm in here, I've frozen it shut again. I'm not leaving you alone again."

She laughed and curled back into me, as we settled down for the night, hoping that the team would find us soon. After a few hours, the door started banging waking us up. I could hear demands to open the door and shouts of 'it's frozen shut, we can't even open the panel' but we just fell asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, drop me a comment below.


	16. Rescue Mission

We were there for a few days, having not been feed due to my refusal to let them in. They'd tried everything to break the door down but it wasn't shifting. We kept ourselves hydrated by letting some ice melt in our mouths. It was perfectly harmless. However, due to lack of nutrition, we were still becoming weaker. The water could only do so much.

A couple of days later, they were trying to break in again. It was getting harder and harder to keep them out as we grew hungrier and hungrier. The only thought that kept me going was keeping Wanda safe. If they got in, we both would be tortured and maybe killed. Doom wasn't the sanest person on the planet and I doubt he takes rebellion calmly.

All of a sudden, the banging on the door stopped and there were shouts and gunfire. Wanda shook me to get my attention away from the apparent chaos outside.

"Piper, it's them," I immediately looked up. "No wait, Sam's leaving the area."  
"Get him back. I'll unfreeze the door. It should be unlocked still from their attempts to break in." I clambered to my feet, staggering over to the door. I unfroze it quickly and tested the handle. It opened and there was a startled man lying on the floor. He went for his radio and without thought I jumped on him and knocked him out. I turned back to Wanda who was struggling to keep herself upright.  
"They should still be around. I'm trying to send a message to get them back here." I wrapped Wanda's arm around my shoulders and placed mine around her waist to keep her supported.  
"Let's get out of here."

I led her down several corridors, trying to find an escape or one of the team. We wandered for five minutes, searching for anyone. The corridors were becoming less and less dark and more respectable, which means we're reaching an escape. We were being held in the basement of an office building by the looks of it. Respectable on the outside, evil on the inside. Just like Doom himself.

We were suddenly pulled back and I saw Doom going for a gun. I dropped, protecting Wanda with my body as I waited for a gunshot. When nothing came, I turned around, only for a boot to collide with my face. He started beating down on me, and then dragged me away from Wanda. I fought to hold on but he wrenched my arm behind my back. Crying in pain, I tried to shield myself from further attack but it never came. I saw Wanda, curled into a ball, crying. Sliding over to her, I pulled her to me with my good arm.

We lay in silence, losing hope that an Avenger would find us. A gun pressed into my neck and I knew that this was it, I was going to die. I started sobbing and the bastard laughed. He **laughed** and then the gun disappeared.

"You're so pathetic. It isn't even worth my time to kill you. When you're an actual opponent, then and only then will I kill you. Only then will I kill an Avenger. You and that Sokovian bitch you're protecting, she isn't good enough for anything." I tightened my arms around her, defensively. I was failing in my mission to keep her safe.

He disappeared and I continued crying. Not actually grasping what had just happened. Apparently, I wasn't good enough to kill. He wouldn't gain anything out of my death and so he didn't bother.

"Piper! Wanda!" We couldn't move but Steve and Sam were standing at the end of the hallway. They rushed over to us and their arms wrapped around us.  
"Guys, we've got them. Let's get out of here."  
"We've got all their gear," a voice sounded. I heard footsteps rushing towards us and Hawkeye appeared in my line of sight. I was unable to move but he pulled me into his arms and cuddled me tightly, and then the same with Wanda who returned it.  
"Can we please leave now?" I cried out.  
"Shh, we're going." Hawkeye picked me up whilst Steve carried Wanda.

My whole world was fading, everything sinking to the background as I longed to sleep and eat. I fought to stay awake, looking around to find Wanda and saw her passed out in Steve's arms. I reached out as best as I could for some contact which the two men realised. The moved closer together so I could see her.

"You're always looking out for her," Hawkeye whispered.  
"It's an intense need. We haven't eaten since we were kidnapped but I've kept her hydrated but creating ice and allowing it to melt. We've slept as well but the lack of nutrition has gotten to her."  
"We've got plenty of food on the Quinjet. We're gonna get you home, soon and then straight to the infirmary."

I heard the rush of the engines before I saw it. Tony was at the wheel, and the worry etched onto his face was kinda heart-warming. Rhodey had the ramp open already and Natasha had set up two gurneys to set us both down on. She squeezed my hand as I was set down. Tony rushed over to check on us both while Hawkeye started sorting out drink and food. Thor placed all our equipment to one side and then walked over to Steve, flashing me a smile on the way.

"How are you feeling, kid?" Tony sat himself down in between Wanda and I with a kind smile.  
"Like I've been beaten half-to-death. Everything aches."  
"We're gonna get you back to full health, don't you worry. How's Maximoff?" He looked over at Wanda who was still out of it but she was facing my way so I could keep an eye on her.  
"I tried my best to keep her safe, I really did. I kept us locked in a cell away from physical beatings and emotional torture but the lack of food..." My tears started again.  
"Hey, hey. You have kept her safe. She's still alive, isn't she?" I nodded. "The pair of you are gonna be fine."  
"Tony, we should leave." Steve called him.  
"F.R.I.D.A.Y?" Tony called to his A.I.  
"Yes, sir?"  
"Initialize take-off sequence and head for New York."  
"Yes, sir." The engines kicked in and we slowly rose to the air.

The whole team kept checking on us regularly. I saw Vision sitting in a corner as he watched myself and Wanda. He looked deeply concerned so I gave him a weak smile. He smiled back gently. Clint and Nat rarely left our side. My eyes never left my best friend as I watched over her. She woke up after an hour, blinking her eyes, adjusting to the lack of light. I smiled at her as her eyes met mine and she smiled back. I reached out my hand and she took it, lacing our fingers together.

"How are you feeling?" I whispered.  
"Safe. Safer." I raised an eyebrow. "You took so much pain just to protect me, Piper. Even when we were hostage, I felt safe because you were doing everything you could to shield me from pain. It was _you_ who kept us safe; I was merely a whimpering mess."  
"I wish I had managed to keep us even safer, like not let us get into the situation in the first place."  
"Hey, hey, you listen to me, Piper Knight; it was not your fault. We were overwhelmed and they managed to reach us. While we were captured, you managed to keep us locked away even though it was taking away all your energy. Because of you, we're still alive and I could never be more thankful."

As soon as they heard us talking, Natasha, Tony, Clint and Steve were at our side in seconds. Sam checked Wanda for any injuries.

"How do you feel, Wanda?" Nat smiled.  
"Honestly?" They nodded. "Hungry," she smiled. We all laughed.  
"As soon as you're out of the infirmary, we'll take you to get some schwarma," Tony chuckled. She raised an eyebrow at him. "It's an Avengers tradition. After every mission, we have some schwarma; it's really nice actually." A dreamy look appeared on Stark's face at the prospect of food. Clint grabbed the trays of food he had prepared and set them down next to us.  
"I've got enough food here for the whole team."

Everyone came and sat down and started eating. I devoured the food offered, as did Wanda. Having not eaten for so long, we claimed the right to eat like animals. After wiping my mouth clean, I noticed the whole team looking at us with fond smiles.

The rest of the journey was spent talking. Tony tried to come up with as many jokes as possible that amused himself more than anything. Sam managed to make everyone laugh as he goofed around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments equal (virtual) cookies.


	17. Infirmary Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper and Wanda are fixed up by the medical team at the Avengers facility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A twist is coming. Some of you may be anticipating it. Others may have been hoping. But it's coming.

As soon as we touched down, Wanda and I were rushed to the infirmary. I saw Dr. Horne sigh when he saw me but a look of surprise appeared when Wanda was brought in. Natasha informed him of our conditions as we were taken in to separate rooms to be assessed. After that, I was placed into a ward with Wanda and a couple of other agents injured in various missions.

               We were being kept in overnight; Dr. Horne wanted to make sure we were well fed and hydrated. I sat in my bed, twiddling my thumbs out of pure boredom. Wanda had fallen asleep due to exhaustion but I didn’t want to. It may have been half two in the morning but I had so much going on in my head, there was no chance of me sleeping.

               Anger was one of the main emotions sitting on my chest. I wanted revenge on Doom for putting me back in here. I just needed a break and yet the bastard had set me back. There was also anger at myself. I couldn’t protect my best friend even though I swore that I wouldn’t let her get hurt.

               I kept formulating plans of how I could get back at him; what I would do. I was gonna need my best friend’s help to play some mind games. I was going to make him regret taking Sokovia under his ‘rule’; I wanted him to burn for locking us up in a cell and then threatening to drown me. He would realise just who I am; what I’m capable of at seventeen years old. I’m an Avenger and I’m going to avenge my innocence.

The next thought I had was how bloody early it was. The sun shone through the windows in our ward and given the fact I’m right next to said windows, it woke me up straightaway. I don’t actually remember falling asleep as I was so lost in concentration of planning revenge.

               I looked at the small clock on the wall to see that it was half seven in the morning. Shifting to lie on my back, I checked on Wanda who was staring at me with a huge smile. She was radiating joy. I checked the other two women; they were still asleep.

               “Why are you so happy?” I whispered, I couldn’t not help but smile back, her happiness was so contagious.  
               “I woke up for the first time in over a week, finding myself not in that damp, dark cell because at one point, I’m not gonna lie, I thought being rescued was all a dream so waking up here is making me feel great.”  
               “We’ll be released later which is even better.”  
               “That is good news.” 

We sat there talking for a few hours, watched the other agents wake up for breakfast and then immediately fall asleep again as soon as they were done. I wonder why they’re in, anyway. There have been no missions these past few weeks that involved injuries.

               Dr. Horne came in at ten o’clock to conduct more tests and a nurse hung a couple more hydration packets, attaching them to our drips. This is clearly a very long process. Rehydrating and re-adjusting to food. It’s kinda difficult when hospital food is such a disaster. The porridge looks worse than ration pack food.

               The fluids did help, admittedly as I felt so much better and stronger but they were an awful nuisance to life. I couldn’t manoeuvre my left arm very well because of all the wires connected to me. The bags had to be changed often as well so it was constant. It was never the same fluid either. They were all different, making sure our bodies were fully functioning again. 

               We had to have extra bags as well due to being enhanced, it meant we needed more fluids and different kinds.

               I had managed to convince a nurse to let me sit next to Wanda as well, in a wheelchair, mind, so we could talk better on the basis I would go back to my bed for lunch. I felt fine and I didn’t have any troubles with my legs but I had to have a wheelchair just in case they needed to quickly wheel me back to my bed.

               We were having a conversation about what happened to all our equipment and our suits when Tony walked in at that moment. He had a small grin on his face as he sat himself down in the chair next to Wanda’s bed.

               “Hey, girls. How are you feeling?”  
               “We’re good. We’re hopefully leaving later after the results of our latest tests.”  
               “That’s good news. Did I hear you discussing your suits?”  
               “You did indeed. What’s happened to them?”  
               “I’ve cleaned them both up and they’re hanging up in your room. Your gun and knives are back in the armoury.”  
               “Thanks…Uncle Tony.”  
               “When has this become a thing?” He spluttered.  
               “Well, we figured because you’re so awesome and you all treat us like family, we’re gonna start referring to you all as our aunts and uncles.”  
               “Oh really?” He grinned. “Well, we all love you like family. I’m not gonna lie, we were a mess when we discovered you had gone missing.”  
               “N’aww.”  
               “I gotta back to work; I just wanted to make sure my nieces were happy and looked after.  
               “See ya, Tony.” 

We were left alone again for a while.  Dr. Horne walked in with a nurse and a smile after a couple of hours. He handed me a clipboard and a pen, and then Wanda the same.

               “Your discharge papers, ladies. Ms Romanoff is bringing you both clothes soon.”  
               “The test results were good, then?”  
               “Everything was as it should be, your enhancements taken into account as well.” I grinned.  
               “What’s the ruling on training, doc?” I started filling in the forms without any hesitation.  
               “You’re both re-hydrated. You’re fluid levels are perfectly normal for your enhanced status. You’re both fit for training.” Best news ever.  
               “That’s great news.”  
               “Any issues, I want you straight back to see me. Understood?” We both nodded.  
               “Thank you, Dr. Horne.” 

Natasha came in as he was leaving and dropped a bag onto the end of Wanda’s bed and two pairs of boots on the floor. She sat herself in the chair that Tony occupied earlier and rested her feet on Wanda’s bed.

               “You guys are looking healthier, and happier,” she smirked at us.  
               “I feel great,” I smiled at the spy, reaching for the bag.  
               “I grabbed a couple of uniforms for you to change into just until you’re into your room. You can change back into your suits then.”  
               “What’s on schedule, training-wise, for the rest of the day?” I pulled out a set of trousers, socks, and a combat shirt for Wanda before resting the bag in my lap.  
               “Gym session; weights and punch-bug. And then, your final ever lecture.”  
               “On what?”  
               “It’s a surprise.” I growled in frustration.  
               “I hate surprises, you know that, Romanoff.”  
               “C’mon, Nat. Please?” Wanda implored.  
               “Not a chance, girls. Be at the hall in two hours.” She stood up, giving us both a hug and then left.  
               “I’ll get changed first then, shall I?” Wanda nodded. With a kiss to her forehead, I stood up from the chair and made my way to the small toilet, pulling on the ruddy uniform that really got on my nerves. It often got people confused and Agents would start ordering me around, well attempt to, anyway. With a flash of my ID card, it would often set them straight. 

Once I was done, I shouldered the bag and walked back into the ward, grabbing a pair of boots to start tugging them on to my feet. Wanda got changed quickly, as always. We left our hospital gowns, or tablecloths as I like to call them, on our beds and left the hospital. I bid a farewell to Dr. Horne as a thank you on the way out and then linked Wanda’s arm through mine.  
               “Ready, bestie? We’ve got training to finish.” I grinned at the young Sokovian. She smiled back and nodded.  
               “Let’s go kick ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd it go? Kudos and comments are always welcomed.


	18. Love Can Sneak Up On A Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper makes an unexpected realisation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to work this into the storyline took a good few attempts but I think I finally got there.

We walked to the room slowly, talking about everything and anything. It eventually led to a debate on an army’s use of weaponry. She got really passionate about the subject and all I could was smile. My best friend is a total dork and I love it. I do cherish these moments when it’s just us and we don’t have anyone to disturb us. Moments where we can understand each other and yet no one else can. Honestly, if anyone walked past us now, they would think we’ve lost the plot. Which maybe we have but hey, life is too short for me to care.

               Once in the room, Wanda jumped in the shower and I pulled off the uniform, dumping it back in the bag for laundry. I put on a tank top and shorts until it was my turn to shower.

               Wanda was in there for a good ten minutes before she came out, hair wrapped in a towel, wearing only a bra and panties. My jaw hit the floor. Who knew her body was that well-toned? Normally, Wanda didn’t like to wander around the room with anything less than jeans and a t-shirt, or maybe a dress. Like, seriously, she was so wary about her body. But damn, her abs were fucking impressive. I know our gym routine was ruthless but this is taking the mick. I can’t get mine this good. She grabbed her suit and shoes along with loads of other stuff. As she walked past me, she pushed my chin up, closing my mouth.

               “Mouth shut, dear. You might catch flies.” With a smirk, she winked and then went back into the bathroom. The fuck just happened?

               When she came back out, fully dressed, she looked so smug, it was ridiculous. Mainly because I hadn’t moved in about five minutes. My brain had ceased functioning correctly. When it remembered how to work, I grabbed my own suit, along with my towels to shower, shaking my head at my best friend as she plopped herself down on her bed, pulling out a book from under her pillow.

               I took time to think about what the hell was going on with my body. Why was I reacting like that around my best friend? This has never happened to me before. Sure, she was drop-dead gorgeous, no one could deny that. You’d have to be blind not to realise but she’s my _best friend_. My feelings for her were completely platonic, just like hers for me. There was nothing more to it. This is just stress of the past week hitting me, right? 

               After realizing I had been in the shower for nearly twenty minutes, I shut off the water and quickly started drying myself. I pulled on my suit, the under-layers smooth against my skin as I then pulled on the main body of it. As I was tying my shoelaces, a thought struck me and I rushed out into the main room.

               “Where’s all our equipment from Sokovia?” I started searching everywhere for my hunting knife.  
               “In the armoury,” Wanda peered at me over her book. Why she kept reading that infernal thing, I’ll never know but she loved it and so I respected it.  
               “Yeah, but I bet my hunting knife didn’t get brought back.”  
               “Shall we go speak to Hill and find out?”  
               “Please?” She put the book away and stood up.

It was a quick walk to Hill’s office. I knocked once and the door opened quickly. An irritated Maria Hill on the other side. But her face softened at seeing us; the frown vanishing to make way for a smile. 

               “Have we come at a bad time, Agent Hill?”  
               “Not at all, what’s up, Knight?”  
               “I was just wondering about our equipment that came back from Sokovia? Was there a hunting knife at all?”  
               “Err, no, I don’t think there was. Sorry, Piper. There was a small switchblade, though. I kept that aside due to the fact I knew it belonged to one of you.” She disappeared back into her office momentarily before re-appearing, switchblade in hand. “So, whose is it?”  
               “Mine, it was the one thing I brought with me.” She placed it in my hand gently and I tucked it into my inner pocket.  
               “How are you both feeling?”  
               “Good, re-hydrated and everything so we’re cleared for training.”  
               “Great, gym session for now, then.”  
               “What’s our final lecture on? Nat wouldn’t tell us?”  
               “No idea, sorry girls.”  
               “No worries. See you later, Maria.” 

We made our way to the gym where Steve was already working out, shirt off. Nat was helping him out and I could see that she trying desperately not to look at his chest without swooning.

               As soon as she noticed us, she signalled to Steve to stop for a bit. He noticed us and smiled before grabbing his shirt, pulling it over his head. They wandered over to us with smiles on their faces.

               “You’re early, girls. Which is a huge surprise,” Nat teased.  
               “Ha bloody ha; you’re hilarious, Romanoff.” I folded my arms, unamused.  
               “We may as well get started with you two as we wait for the other’s to arrive.”

They set us both up on weights. I was currently lifting 10kg and Steve was getting ready to put it up to twelve. The max I could lift was fifteen which was pretty good for me. Nat was covering for Wanda mainly and Steve was beside me but as they were in the middle of us both, they were constantly changing. After 100 reps of each weight from 10kg progressing all the way up to my 15kg, we took a break. 

I took in the activity around me as I caught my breath. James was covering for Sam while he was working the punch-bag. Vision was observing us all and Wanda was still going on her weights.

               Steve set himself up by the punch-bag, waiting for me. I wrapped up my hands to protect them and then started to work. All my thoughts from my shower earlier resurfaced as I beat down mercilessly on the punch-bag.

               How had Wanda rendered me speechless like that? With her sheer presence? What did it even mean? Sure, I loved her, a lot, actually. And, sure, I would not be able to live without her by my side; we were a duo. You didn’t get one of us without the other. We needed each other. _Right hook._ The fear of losing her ran deep inside of me, threatening my sanity which is why I did everything within my power to keep her safe.

                Had our feelings extended past the point of platonic without us noticing? Well, mine at least? If so, what the hell do I do? Holy shit, did Wanda know? I don’t want to scare her off. I can’t lose her. It would break me, deeply. ARGH! What was happening to me?! Why couldn’t I figure out what the hell was wrong with me.

                We’ve relied on each other for months, basically becoming one and forming a mental connection like she had with her brother. Were feelings bound to happen in a friendship so close? **Whoa, slow down, sort out your feelings, first, Piper and then make a conclusion and battle plan.** God, I adore that girl; that much is sure. She is what keeps me going during the day, and at night, if I’m honest. She is the only person on that has made me feel good for being me.

                She’s the only person that I’m willing to cuddle with. I don’t do feely-touchy, and I never have. And then, I met Wanda, a young teenager, deep in grief who needed a friend. I, having come off the streets with no friends, was willing to be there for her. I scooped her up and cuddled her and she broke down my walls without me even realising it. I just loved the warmth and affection that I was in desperate need of myself.

                Then, what happened? Oh, yeah, I vowed to never leave her on her own again, which, I am trying to desperately hard to keep, by the way. The longing feeling of holding each other close grew. I missed the warmth almost immediately when she would leave the embrace. I loved seeing her smile. And laugh, almost anything adorable.

             Holy shit, I’m in fucking love with my best friend and there’s not a single thing I can do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honest opinions, guys. Could I have done this any better? 
> 
> Plus, more chapters on Piper's realisation to come.


	19. Confessions from the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Piper have a heart-to-heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get this chapter right and feel meaningful took some careful planning and delving into my own emotions. 
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoy it.

I snapped back to reality where, every second, I landed a blow of some sort on the bag in front of me. Steve had let go, clearly waiting for me kick it off which was inevitable. I couldn’t get a grip on my actions and with a few more kicks, it flew across the hall and landed with a thud. Everyone in the room halted to see me breathing heavily, fists still raised and ready to beat the living daylights out of something else. 

               When I actually realised what I was doing, I lowered my hands and stood up straight. My sudden consciousness of my feelings had shocked me to the core and I didn’t know what to do.

               I had an urge to just hug Wanda and I think she knew because she sidled up to me and wrapped her arms around me, resting her body against mine. I responded immediately and held her close, placing a kiss on her forehead. I didn’t want to let her go again but she would cotton on to the fact something was wrong if she didn’t know already.

               In fact, thinking about it, she probably did know already. She can read me like an open book. We released each other and Wanda gave me a smile before wrapping up her hands. Steve had placed the punching bag back on the hook whilst I calmed myself down. I took the bandage from Wanda’s hands and did it for her, smiling gently at her. I got caught in her gaze for a few moments, her brown eyes warm and welcoming, before looking back down to focus on what I was doing.

               As soon as I had tucked in that last stray piece of bandage, she turned around to give the punch bag hell. I grinned and walked towards the mats in the corner. I settled myself into the press-up position and started on my usual 100 press-ups within two minutes. As soon as I complete them, I sit up, catching my breath back and give my arms the opportunity to recover. I look next to me to see that Sam had joined me at some point. He appeared to be struggling and so I gave him a few pointers and adjusted his body position and they flowed a lot more naturally.

               I looked up to see that my best friend had paused to have a drink. I hopped to my feet and wandered over to where her, Steve and Nat were conversing between themselves.

               “Hey, guys.” I poked my best friend in the back. She didn’t even react. She just raised an eyebrow when she caught my eye. I shrugged and smirked in response.  
               “Hey, Piper! You’ve recovered from earlier then?”  
               “Yeah, I just had a lot of stuff on my mind and well, the punch bag became an excellent place to think and vent.”  
               “We could tell,” Steve smirked.  
               “So, what got you so wound up?”  
               “Oh, it was just something and nothing but it just got to me, you know?”  
               “Was it about your past?” Wanda was staring at me with a piercing gaze like she was reading my soul.  
               “No, no, not at all. I’d be way angrier if it was about that and you, my dear,” I nudged Wanda with my elbow, “would have to prevent me from doing something stupid.” She shrugged.  
               “That is true.” There was a teasing manner to her tone.  
               “No, it was just about the fact that Doom still has my hunting knife and I want it back.”  
               “We’ll be going back there, don’t you worry, and we’ll be taking him down,” Nat patted my shoulder reassuringly.  
               “Good. Well, I genuinely think I’ve sweated enough moisture to fill Lake Superior so I’m gonna go take a shower, is that cool?” I started towards the exit.  
               “Yeah, no problem. See you at dinner?”  
               “Since when do I skip meals?” They laughed. “You coming, Maximoff?”  
               “I’ll be up in fifteen, after you’ve showered.”  
               “Okay.” 

I took my time to shower, trying to calm my thoughts and racing heart. This was gonna be difficult to cope with and I needed a clear head to think rationally and calmly. I heard the door to our room open and close which meant that Wanda was back and she’d probably want to shower. I turned off the water and started drying, pulling on my suit again.

               I opened the bathroom door to see Wanda sitting on my bed with an odd look on her face. I took a seat next to her and instantly she laced our fingers together. I smiled to myself and turned to look at her, studying her carefully. Her mouth opened and closed a few times as though she was trying to work out how to say something before it clamped shut altogether. She turned to face me after a minute of sitting there in silence. I could hear the cogs in her head turning.

               “Are you okay?” I whispered after another minute of silence. She nodded and smiled lightly.  
               “I want to say something and I don’t know how.”  
               “What about?”  
               “You.” She paused. “Me. Us.”  
               “Us?”  
               “I never ever want to lose you, Piper, ever. I can’t cope with you gone. I need you by my side, causing trouble together, forever, no matter how old we get.”  
               “You will never lose me. I’m with you until the very end. I will never leave you, no matter what happens; I will fight to have you by my side for the rest of our lives.”  
               “Please, I need to get this out,” she sounded desperate so I closed my mouth and waited for her to continue. “Ever since we were captured and then you taking the majority of the beatings, saving my life and then we were rescued, I realised something about myself, about you, as well.” Wanda was staring me dead in the eye as she was speaking to me. “I realised just how far our connection ran. I can’t communicate with anyone else on our team the way I can with you. I can read you on an emotional level and the only other person I’ve had some form of communication with was Pietro and that was because we had our psychic twin thing that we were born with. Which was then enhanced because of our abilities,” she trailed off, a distant look in her eye.  
               “My dear, you’re mumbling.” My heat had started racing faster and faster with every word she spoke.  
               “Sorry, anyway. Sure I can read what everyone is thinking but we, us,” she gestured between us. “Connect on a level that no scientist or psychologist could ever explain and it would probably baffle even Strucker. We can talk in our heads and I can’t do that with anyone else but I’ve realised why it is; I had a dream last night that explained it.” She was smiling, like, full-on beaming as she paused and I waited with baited breath for the explanation of our deep connection.  
               “And that is…?” I prompted.  
               “We’re soulmates.” She grinned. Holy shit, is it hot here, or what? “And I know you feel it too; - god, your thoughts are loud, by the way - when you nearly destroyed the punch bag in the gym, every thought process you had, I could hear as though you were telling me directly. Every emotion played out in front of my eyes like a movie. I don’t get that with anyone else. I didn’t even get that with my twin brother.” I didn’t know how to react. She just dropped a massive fucking bombshell on me that we’re soulmates and possibly she feels the same way too. I take a deep breath and noticed that all of a sudden, my best friend was extremely close. Had she leaned in or was it me? Or had we both moved closer to each other? My eyes flickered down to her lips a few times. I really wanted to kiss her but I have to confirm what she is saying to me.  
               “Do,” I started unsurely; this was unfamiliar territory for me. “Do you feel the same way?” She nodded with a barely-contained grin, causing me to smile.  
               “Do you think I would be telling you all this if I didn’t feel the same way? If I didn’t feel we should take that step further? As soon as I heard your thoughts in the gym, I knew I was going to tell you my dream. If I hadn’t heard you then, I wasn’t going to say anything and just file it away, let the more-than-platonic feelings fade.”  
               “I have to say now, mine will never fade, not ever.”  
               “Good, because neither will mine.” We moved our faces impossibly closer without actually touching. “So, what do you say, Ice Queen?” she licked her lips. “Are you ready to take that step further?” There was a hint of nervousness in her tone and so I responded by finally connecting our lips, my eyes closing straight away. Actions spoke louder than words, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ScarletQueen forever. 
> 
> This is already a lot further along on FanFiction but if there's anything you'd like to see happen or any suggestions you have just leave me a comment and I'll get back to you whenever possible.


	20. Unexpected Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Wanda and Piper's confessions, someone makes an unexpected return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lovely follow-up to the previous chapter as well creating more adventures for the team.

It was warm and gentle. Neither of us pushed it just yet; we had both been waiting for this and didn’t realise it until now, so we savoured the feeling it brought. We broke apart for oxygen but rested our foreheads together. My heart was still racing but it was a wonderful feeling. We didn’t need words in this moment. The world around us ceased as I looked her in the eyes. Those brown orbs so inviting and full of love. Hopefully my eyes reflected that feeling because that was I held for this girl; my soulmate. 

               After a few minutes of relishing the moment, Wanda leant in again and I gladly accepted. Her hands came up to cup my cheek as I slid my hands to her waist. I deepened the kiss by pulling her as close as possible to my body. Without breaking the kiss, she adjusted herself so she was sat in my lap, her arms wrapping around my neck.

               We had to pull back eventually, panting heavily as I placed feather-light kisses down her jaw to the crook of her neck where I paused. She was breathing heavily so I looked up and saw her eyes were still closed. I leant forward to whisper in her ear.

               “Are you okay, my sweet?” She whimpered.  
               “Y-yeah, I’m fine. Just trying to catch my breath.” I grinned even though she couldn’t see it. I kissed her on the cheek sweetly. “You’ve reduced me to a whimpering mess. In a good way, but still.” My smile grew.  
               “I’m taking you on a date, we may as well do it properly.” She opened one eye to peer at me.  
               “Oh, really?” She teased. I could see the humour in lighting up her eyes.  
               “Why, yes. And I know we haven’t been on a date yet and I really should wait until we have but as you have said, we are soulmates. So, my dearest Wanda, light of my life, will you be my girlfriend?”  
               “Of course, I will, Piper. I love you.” I grinned in response, capturing her lips once more for a kiss.  
               “Now, my love, go get showered. We have dinner in twenty minutes.”  
               “Yes, dear.” 

She hopped off my lap and grabbed some towels on the way to the bathroom. Sending me a cheeky smile as she closed the door. As soon as she shut the door, I lied down on my bed.

               How on earth had this turn of events happened? It was on the cards that she knew, because let’s face it, it’s Wanda. She can read me well and apparently, my thoughts are loud. But I never expected her to say what she did; that we’re soulmates. I knew we connected on an extra level but I never expected this! I am damn happy though.

                Where can I take her for a date? Tony will know, he probably can help me with places. Maybe Pepper as well with what to wear and how to romance someone. Oh, god. I have to get the first date right. I need flowers, definitely flowers. Maybe Nat can help me pick what flowers Wanda will like. Roses are way too clichéd and I don’t think Wanda likes them anyway. She’s made comments about them before.

                I don’t even know when we can go. They’re planning a return mission to Sokovia to take Doom down which I will have to get Wanda through. If I find out when that is, hopefully during dinner, I can plan it for after, something for Wanda to look forward to after the mission, well for us both to look forward to.

                I was so deep in thought, I never heard the bathroom door open. It wasn’t until Wanda jumped on me that I was pulled back to reality viciously.

                “Ooof!” I wrapped an arm around her waist as she settled next to me. “That was unexpected.”  
                “I know,” she was sporting a very smug smile.  
                “Are you ready to go to dinner?”  
                “Yes, my stomach started rumbling whilst showering.”  
                “Let’s go then.” We sat up and stood up. 

She linked her arm through mine as we walked down to the canteen. We chatted spiritedly on the walk down. I was unable to take my eyes of my girlfriend (it felt amazing to call her that) as excitement shone in her own eyes. 

               We grabbed our food as normal upon entering the canteen, flashing our ID cards to get that bit extra and then collected our drinks before sitting at a table, opposite each other. Wanda tangled our feet up underneath the table and I chuckled. We ate in silence, taking sips of our drink very so often. 

               Vision walked past us with a smile. It was rather unusual seeing him in here as I’m fairly sure he doesn’t eat but nevertheless, we smiled back as he passed us. Ten minutes in to dinner, we were joined by Tony, Pepper, Steve, Natasha and Clint. I looked up at Wanda. **Do we tell them?** _Nah, not yet. Let’s see if they can work it out. We’ll give them a couple of days. If not, then we’ll tell them._ **Sounds good to me.** _Vision knows, by the way. He worked it out somehow._ **So, that’s why there was undertones of a smirk in his smile.** _Of course._ I grinned at her and we turned our attentions to the adults next to us.

                They were staring back and forth between us, waiting for one of us to speak first. They looked like they were at a tennis match. I smirked at them cheekily while Wanda shook her head at my antics.

                “Good evening, Avengers,” she started, her accent heavier due to the amusement laced through it.  
               “Is dinner nice?” Tony poked it a bit with his fork. It did admittedly look like a pile of cat puke with some mince but the shepherd’s pie we had been cooked did taste alright.  
               “Yeah, it’s not too bad if you can get past the aesthetics which let the food down completely,” was my reply. They all sighed at my snark. “What? It’s true.”  
               “It does taste nice. The cook just isn’t one for presentation,” Wanda supplied. Tony dug in at these words.  
               “Feel better after your showers?”  
               “I feel a lot cleaner, certainly.”  
               “What’s for after dinner?” Pepper inquired.  
               “We’re gonna hit the planning room. Plan our return mission to Sokovia. Get Doom and return him to where he belongs. To his people that love him and that he loves in return. The people that he actually treats kindly and with respect.” Clint informed us.         
               “He’s not taking my hunting knife to Latveria; I’ll never get it back. Because I’ll be killed just stepping foot there.”  
               “We will get your hunting knife.” Steve assured me.  
               “Plus,” I looked back at my girlfriend. “Wanda and I want the first shot at Doom. He thinks we’re weak and not strong enough to be Avengers so we have a duty to prove him wrong.”  
               “You think you can handle him?”  
               “He thinks he’s smart, right?” Wanda started. They all nodded. “Well, smart people don’t pull the same gag twice; they move on to the next one. Which means he thinks he’s gonna finally be able to kill an Avenger on some massive parade and find some other ‘ingenious’ way to lure us in. So, Piper and I are gonna take him down a few pegs.”  
               “The same goes for us, as well. We need a different entry to Sokovia - maybe land-based would be best - as well as approaching the building completely differently, not just from a different direction but completely unnoticed. That way we can get the drop on Doom and his men.”  
               “We’ll get to that in the briefing, for now, let’s not talk about work.”  
               “What do you want to talk about then?”  
               “Well, you’re both smiling a lot more since the gym which is odd because Piper nearly broke the punch bag and well, she never smiles when she’s stressed.”  
               “Hey,” I objected indignantly. “I’m not that bad!” They all laughed at my expression. I looked at Wanda for support. “Back me up here, dude.”  
               “She is right, she is not that bad. It doesn’t take a lot for her to de-stress anyway.”  
               “See?” My hand gestures were becoming more pronounced.  
               “She’s your best friend.” I smiled involuntarily, hiding it with my cup. **If only they knew.** Wanda kicked me lightly under the table. “She’s always to going to cover you.” I was still smiling at Wanda with love-filled eyes. Hers were the same. All of a sudden I was captured in her gaze again. “Something you want to fill us all in on?” They interrupted our staring contest.  
               “Not at all,” I replied innocently. “We’re absolutely fine.” They looked between us suspiciously. I shrugged. Fury strode in and stopped at the end of the table. His expression was completely devoid of emotion and therefore unreadable.  
               “You’re not gonna believe who has turned up here,” he started.  
               “Who?”  
               “Banner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Duh!   
> I've been trying to get Brucie back in for a while and this seemed like the best place for it, and considering what the team have got coming their way very soon, they're gonna need him and The Hulk.


	21. Calling a Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce's first interaction with the Avengers since Sokovia doesn't go as well as he hoped... Plus, the team get another surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love writing these story. It's such a shame I don't get as much time as I would like to write it. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you are entertained by Dr. Banner dealing with an angry Ice Queen.

He gestured for us all to follow him and we all obeyed, leaving our trays at the counter. Sam, Rhodey and Vision joined us as we walked. We made our way to the foyer of the building and stopped abruptly. There was a man standing there, un-shaven for possibly weeks, brown hair messy, and posture slightly hunched over. He looking sheepishly at Nat who was glowering with fury at his presence. I stood behind Wanda, wrapping my arms around her waist protectively. Her body posture was emitting fear at seeing him and so I was concerned.

               “Hey, guys.” He waved awkwardly.  
               “Bruce,” Steve was stoic in his greeting.  
               “We thought you’d been killed,” Tony was the first to hug him. “The lab hasn’t been the same without you.”  
               “I just needed to get away everything for a while. What with there still being a possibility for my arrest after that whole catastrophe in Africa.”  
               “You could have told us you were still alive!” Clint exclaimed. He was inevitably on Romanoff’s side.  
               “I’m sorry, I didn’t know what to do. I was scared and I knew I needed to keep myself hidden for a few months.” Nat walked over to him, standing directly in front of him. She hesitated before slapping him harshly, his head snapping to the side and so he saw us. His expression changed from nervous to angry. “What is she doing here?” he growled, gesturing at Wanda who stepped back, moving even closer towards me.  
               “Dr. Banner, I-” She started.  
               “I don’t want to hear it! You don’t deserve to be here!”  
               “Hey!” I moved in front of my girlfriend, acting as a barrier. “Back the fuck off, dude. Don’t speak to her like that!”  
               “And who the hell are you? Run along, kid.” **Oh, what I would give to tell you who I really am…** _Do it!_ **Really?** _Yes!_ I smiled inwardly.  
               “I’m Piper Knight, also known as the Ice Queen due to my physical abilities to control anything cold. An Avenger and as well as that, Wanda’s girlfriend. So once again. Back. The fuck. Off. No one talks to her like that, not unless they have a death wish. Comprendé?” I growled.  
               “Wait, what?” The team all asked in unison, all except Vision, anyway.  
               “You’re with her?! Do you know what she did? To me? To this team? I could have killed people because of her!”  
               “Of course I know. But as I’ve told people before, we _all_ make mistakes. Everyone; including you, including me. I know for a fact you hate being judged for mistakes you’ve made and yet you then become a hypocrite by judging others. How dare you? You don’t know what’s happened to them for that mistake to be made. We all have a story. And Wanda’s is beautifully tragic. Just like mine and everyone else on this team.”  
               “My mistakes are different.” Dr. Banner didn’t know how to react. His anger was dissolving at the prospect of facing not just an angry girlfriend but an enhanced angry girlfriend.  
               “She _has_ earnt on a place on this team because she is amazingly talented. Of course I’m biased because I love her but no one can deny the beauty, the magnificence, of her abilities.” I looked back at her with a loving smile. She smiled back. 

He didn’t say anything further, there was just some heavy breathing so I turned around and wrapped Wanda up in a hug, calming my ragged breaths and letting my irritation evaporate. She was clinging to me, letting the fear wash away. I kissed the top of her head to calm her, assure her that I was there and not letting go. Every set of eyes belonging to the team was on us, burning holes into us intensely. I lifted my head up to look at them and was met with smiles everywhere.

               “A truce then? It seems the only logical idea for all of us. Maximoff?” Bruce offered his hand out.  
               “Truce.” She faced him. “I really want to move forward. I didn’t know what I was doing back then. I was disillusioned by hatred and Ultron utilised that, making us think that we had a place in this world, albeit by his side. But I’ve trained with these incredible people and it’s made me a better person.” She shook his hand.  
               “I know you didn’t mean to. Your powers are good but I’m good at holding a grudge. I’ll try to let it go though. Just don’t expect it to be quick.”  
               “Of course not.”  
               “I am sorry about your brother, as well.” Wanda visibly tensed. “I suppose he was a good kid when it came down to it.”  
               “Thank you. I miss him every day.”  
               I could see how upset Wanda was at the mention of her twin. “C’mon, love. Let’s go back to our room. We’ll meet you guys at the planning room in fifteen.”  
               “That was a low blow, Banner,” I heard Natasha hiss as we walked away. “She took weeks to even remotely consider speaking to someone after that. It was only when Piper turned up we got her back.”  
               “It wasn’t meant-” We lost them from our hearing range.

I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her to the hallway. We climbed a few sets of stairs before she broke down. I hugged her tightly and sat us down, resting her head on my shoulder and rubbing comforting circles into her back until she slowly started to calm down. I don’t know how long we were there for but Steve and Tony came to find us. They sat down on a lower step and waited until the crying reduced to sniffling.

                “Hey, look. It’s Uncle Tony and Papa Steve come to check on us,” There was a hoarse chuckle but that was our only response.  
               “We got worried when you didn’t turn up to the planning room so thought it best to come find you both,” Tony informed us.  
               “Thank you,” Wanda sniffled.  
               “His comment really got to you, huh?” Steve was clearly concerned. He patted her knee.  
               “Yeah, it hurt. I keep thinking that I’ll move on from the pain but it always catches up.”  
               “The pain will never leave, but it does fade. It takes time, Wanda.”  
               “I know, but it’s emotionally straining. Piper is the only person getting me through it.”  
               “Speaking of Piper,” Tony broke into a grin. “You’re a couple, huh? That’s fantastic. When did it happen?”  
               “An hour and a half ago. When we went back to our room after the gym session. I nearly broke the gym bag because that’s when the realisation hit me.”  
               “And in the shower before and after the gym session…” Wanda remarked.  
               “Yes, and then. Thank you, dear.”  
               “You’re welcome,” a smile had started to form on her face.  
               “We’re just glad you finally realised it,” Steve smiled gently.  
               “Thanks, Steve. So are we.”  
               “Let’s hit the planning room, girls.”  
               “Yes, boss,” Wanda grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my girls always ready to kick ass together. 
> 
> Any thoughts or notes, drop me a comment below.


	22. Revenge - Part 1: Tactical Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team prepare themselves to return to Sokovia.

I stood up, pulling my girlfriend up with me. I looked around to see Steve and Tony had already started making their way down and pulled Wanda in for an innocent peck. However, it got very heated very quickly and the next thing I knew I was being backed into a wall, my arms wrapped around her waist, hers around my neck, pulling each other close. We broke apart and Wanda decided to turn me into mush as she sucked on a very sensitive spot by my right ear; not enough pressure to leave a mark but plenty to make a point. 

               “Oh, my dear god,” I moaned. “H-How did you know – ugh – that was my weak spot?”  
               “Because I know you well, my love.” She kissed the shell of my ear.  
               “My god.” She pulled away with a smug smile and headed downstairs.  
               “We gotta go, babe, job to do.” I took a few moments to pull myself together, rubbing the spot where she had kissed me before followed her down the stairs. I jogged to catch up with her as she made her way to the planning room. I was at her side just as she reached the doorway. Everyone stared at us as we entered and found a seat.  
               “Thanks for joining us, ladies. Are you feeling better?” I exhaled deeply as I thought about what had just occurred out in the hallway.  
               “Much, thank you,” I could hear the self-satisfaction in Wanda’s tone.  
               “Okay, ladies and gentlemen; we’re going back into Sokovia.” Nick cut to the chase.  
               “We discussed this at lunch,” Tony started. “Both Wanda and Piper were correct in the fact that we do need a different approach. We’ve tried an air approach straight into the country but as they were saying, if we fly into the neighbouring country and approach in vehicles, we’ll have an advantage. Doom will be watching the skies so we’ll avoid detection.”  
               “That’s a good idea. How do we lure Doom out?”  
               “Doom wants us dead; Wanda and I especially. He’s decided that we’re going to be the ones that are to die. So…”  
               “We’re gonna play bait,” Wanda finished for me. “He wants us, he can have us but on our terms.”  
               “No. No way,” Clint and Natasha said in unison.  
               “Yes way, guys. We _have_ to do this,” I asserted. They folded their arms at us and we did the same.  
               “Piper is right. It is something we have to do. We won’t get hurt, we’ll be prepared for him. We’ll be able to fluster him whilst we’re calm and collected. It is also a manner of pride. He insulted us both, called us unworthy-” Wanda sent a pointed stare at Bruce. “-we have to change his views. The pride of being a Maximoff is not something that goes away and for him to slight it, I can’t let it lie.”  
               “If anything goes wrong, we’ll have you guys.”  
               “Fine, you can go in first. But we’ll be right behind you.” Tony’s voice left no room for argument but Wanda went for it anyway.  
               “We told you, we’re drawing him to us, out of that building and his comfort zone. I don’t know how but we’ll do it.”  
               “We’ll find a way, darling.”

 We all spent the next three hours coming up with various entry points and approaches to luring Doom out. We knew they could all work but had chances of failing at the same time so we had to wait until we were there to assess the situation. Fury had Hill organise that three unmarked vehicles were to be delivered into the neighbouring country for those lacking the ability to fly.

                Tony and Rhodey would go in first as reconnaissance followed by Thor and Vision and the rest of us in the vehicles. Steve and Sam in the first truck, Clint and Nat in the next with myself and Wanda at the back. As driving was part of training and we had to pass the legal test, we were allowed on our own. I would be driving though; Wanda had volunteered me for that one.

                After we were dismissed from the meeting, Maria took me to the armoury and issued me my pistol permanently which meant I was in charge of keeping it in working order from then on. As I holstered it, she chucked me the knives as well. I placed them onto my belt individually, checking them all over. All I needed now was my hunting knife back. As she locked the armoury back up, she handed me five fully-loaded magazines.

                During the meeting, it was decided that we would go back into Sokovia, in two days’ time so we had plenty of time to prepare ourselves. It was left to us to train on our own. Wanda went off to train with Vision. She wanted to try something and practise and she knew he could help her. I left her to it and headed off to the simulation room to train with my abilities. Sure, I had hand-to-hand combat, my pistol and knives in my arsenal if they’re in relatively close range but the ice and snow; that’s where my true power lies.

                After programming in a simulation, I practised offensive measures first and then defensive, keeping myself and my simulated allies safe. As it was soon becoming a reality again, I got in as much practise as possible. I didn’t retire to the room until midnight where exhaustion kicked in rather quickly. Wanda hadn’t returned by the time I had so I presumed she was still in training with Vision. Quickly changing into sleepwear, I fell onto my bed. **My love, I’m back in the room. I imagine I’ll probably be asleep by the time you return.** _I’ll be back in ten minutes. Can you stay awake until then?_ **Depends. Will I get a kiss as a reward for being able to stay awake?** _Of course you will._ **Fine, I shall hold on until you return.** _I’ll be there soon, darling._

                Five minutes later, Wanda returned looking just as exhausted as I felt. I was sitting on our couch, playing with my switchblade (not my best idea, I know but it was better than twiddling my thumbs). I followed her into the room as she changed into her own sleepwear after giving me a quick peck in greeting. As soon as her pyjama top was pulled on, I wrapped my arms around her from behind, kissing her neck. She shivered before turning her head slightly to give me a long, sweet kiss. My eyes fell closed instantly. Her body turned and we stood in the middle of room, kissing gently and it was heart-stopping. She started pulling me to her bunk. Not disconnecting our lips, she lied down, pulling me on top of her. Using my arms and legs to support me, I hovered over her. My hand came up to cup her cheek, running my thumb against the soft skin. We pulled away slowly, resting foreheads together as we caught our breath.

                “God, you’re beautiful,” I whispered.  
               “And you’re stunning,” was her reply. After another short kiss, I lied down next to Wanda and wrapped my arms around her waist to pull her flush against so I was spooning her. I placed a kiss to the side of her head, burying my face into the soft chocolate tresses. There was a soft purr in response as she moved as close to me as possible.

 We fell asleep rather quickly after that, the day having taken its toll on us. Having been released from the infirmary and then going into a heavy gym session followed by Wanda and I confessing our feelings, having a confrontation with Banner and then a three-hour meeting before even more training; it was a extensively-long day.

               The next day was spent training again. I went for a job around the base with Sam and Rhodey. All at our individual paces but we kept an eye on each other. Wanda was with Vision again but they were joined by Thor this time and Tony who was not-so-subtle about keeping an eye on us. He really has lost his playboy image; I’m just not buying it anymore.

                At lunchtime we all sat as a group outside in the sun, relaxing as we were getting to work tomorrow and it would be dangerous. Wanda was resting her head in my lap whilst gazing up at the clouds. I ran my fingers through her hair and she all but purred. Tony helped Clint bring out enough food for all of us. Pepper made an appearance and sat herself down next to Tony, not-so-subtly brushing her arm against his. She congratulated us because of course Tony had told her about us becoming an official couple.

                When lunch was finished we all went back to what we were doing beforehand but I started cleaning my pistol and knives. I set them all out on the work desk, including my switchblade and cleaned every single one as well as sharpened them. I then disassembled and reassembled the Beretta I had been issued with, cleaning and oiling every centimetre to ensure it worked correctly. I then moved on the magazines of ammunition. Checking every bullet and the magazines. It took five hours to get through it all, just in time for dinner. I placed all my weapons back onto my person and headed to the canteen where Wanda was waiting. Dinner was quick and enjoyable but still lacked colour.

             We were in bed by six o’clock due to the fact we would be up at three in the morning to leave for half three. We crashed in my bed and after a kiss goodnight and fell asleep quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liking the story? Not liking the story? Let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> So, thoughts, ideas, any mistakes you could see? Just drop me a comment below and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.  
> Also, I'll be posting the previous chapters daily, until I catch up and then it will be whenever, I get around to finishing each chapter (which should be soon!)


End file.
